DBZ: Uno's Quest
by ballistic1
Summary: A continuation of the Mystic Games.
1. Default Chapter

Uno's Quest: New Characters  
  
Name: Ballistic  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Race: Fused Sayjin  
  
Occupation: None  
  
Description: Looks like Balistic, the fused version of Mystic and Vegeta from TMG, so he's 6', long black hair and blue and black eyes. He also looks like he's always in Super Sayjin Four so red fur covers his body.  
  
Name: Burto  
  
Age: 35  
  
Race: Human  
  
Occupation: Assassin  
  
Description: Burto is 5'10" with long blond hair and blue eyes. He is the first of the assassins assigned to kill Uno. He attacks with a sword and is self-proclaimed leader of the assassins.  
  
Name: Project X  
  
Age: 30  
  
Race: Human/ Demon  
  
Occupation: Assassin  
  
Description: Once an ordinary man Project X was offered an escape from his pain in exchange for strength. Unfortunately he was injected with a drug that caused him to mutate into a demon. He has two forms.   
  
Name: Final Project X  
  
Age: 30  
  
Race: Demon  
  
Occupation: Assassin  
  
Description: Project X's second form. He looks like a giant shadow creature. When he punches the ground he can create a pool of shadows where in fifty demon children rise to do his bidding.  
  
Name: Beethoven  
  
Age: 27  
  
Race: Human/ Android  
  
Occupation: Assassin  
  
Description: After losing his lower body and his reputation as America's greatest assassin he was forced into an early retirement until offered the chance to be "reborn". Replacing his legs with metallic spider legs stolen from Capsule Corps Beethoven is sent to kill Uno and he guards the one star dragon ball.   
  
Name: Ka'en  
  
Age: 21  
  
Race: Human  
  
Occupation: Assassin  
  
Description: After being arrested on several occasions of arson Ka'en spent three years in jail before being mysteriously released. He attacks with two long daggers and somehow can use fire attacks such as his fire strike attack. Like Beethoven he too protects a dragonball but this time he protects the three star dragonball.  
  
Name: Kamaitachi  
  
Age: 70  
  
Race: Human  
  
Occupation: Assassin  
  
Description: Despite his age Kamaitachi is extremely fast and uses that to his advantage. He has learned to fly like the Z fighters and use energy blasts as well. He mainly uses his cane which can switch into a blade. He possesses the four star dragonball.  
  
Name: Raijin  
  
Age: 40  
  
Race: Human  
  
Occupation: Assassin/ Satanic Priest  
  
Description: Raijin's parents were killed in a religious battle which drove Raijin towards Satanism. After becoming a high priest he learned how to harness the powers of the underworld and create three demons named Shirakumo, a giant tarantula with a tiger's head and eight eyes, Benisuaume, a giant moth and Kurakudo, a nine tailed fox with the lower body half of a large snake. He possess the five star dragonball   
  
Name: Aomizuchi  
  
Age: 35  
  
Race: Human  
  
Occupation: Assassin  
  
Description: Once a normal assassin he was injected with a stronger drug then that used on Mystic to create Ballistic. However unlike Mystic, the original person dies leaving Aomizuchi behind. Excelling in speed, strength and defense he posses the six star dragonball.  
  
Name: Unknown  
  
Age: 40  
  
Race: Human  
  
Occupation: Head of a Major corporation specializing in drugs  
  
Description: Not much is known about him. 


	2. Unos Quest

After the Mystic Games ended and everyone was wished back to life seemed to continue on normally. Goku gladly greeted Raditz into the household. Android Two and Three wanted to remain Androids and with Mystic's permission they went off to right the wrongs they committed in their pasts. Uno stayed with Mystic and even though he was wished human something was missing, as if a part of him had been altered.   
  
Uno's Quest  
  
It was a sunny, warm August day for the people in the city of Alta Lune. Uno was walking down the busy sidewalk, arms crossed, head down. Meanwhile at Highway 18, a little girl sucked her thumb and looked out the window as a man slammed down on the front part of a truck besides her. The man then blasted off down the road knocking many cars aside. The little girl cried out in happiness and clapped her hands as her mother slammed on her breaks. The warrior had long blond hair that seemed to shine like gold as he raced towards the city. Uno's red hair moved gently in the wind as the noise of a healthy community could be heard all over. "Mommy, mommy I want some ice cream!" "Not right now" "But I want some now mommy" "I said..". Suddenly the man was there and his blade was inside the mother's back. A lady near by screamed and she fell dead. Uno continued walked and stopped at the edge of the marketplace where people were running away from the warrior in fear. Uno reached up and pushed some hair out of his face, his eyes shone as he glared at the warrior. "And who may you be?" He asked. The warrior grinned and pointed his sword. "My name is Burto and I am an assassin sent here to kill you Uno". "Is that so? Well then I guess you have found me." Burto grinned and held back his sword." "Then I guess this is goodbye." "Yes it is."  
  
There was a sound of a small bell as a purple haired warrior left the bakery. In his hands was two bags of groceries for his mother. He wished he had left his jacket at home because it was starting to get hot. He kept his mind on what he seemed to be thinking about quite often, girls, one especially but he could not think about her like that anymore since she was engaged. He shut his eyes but opened them again as someone ran into him causing him to drop the groceries. "Hey what the...?" He cried out as he spun around and caught all the food items, then he saw the two men standing in the outside marketplace. He grit his teeth and ran over to them trying to keep the food in the bags.   
  
Burto hollered and charged Uno with his blade, Uno kept his eyes closed but quickly stepped to the side and stuck out his foot. Burto screamed like a little girl as he crashed into the ground and slid into Trunks, knocking him over. Trunks went crashing down into the ground as the bags flew into the air. Burto growled and looked up at Uno, suddenly about a dozen eggs fell down and landed on his head. Trunks starting laughing as Uno ran over and picked Burto up by the front of his shirt. "I am tired of your leader sending rookie assassins like yourself to try to beat me." Burto growled angrily as he wiped the egg off his face. "I am not a rookie assassin, I am one of the greatest, I have slain hundreds." "Well I'm not just another random person walking down the street, my name is Uno and I am an elite warrior." He roared and powered up, Burto fell back on his ass stunned at this power, a power that he had never seen in his entire life. "What is this? How are you doing this?" He asked panicked as rocks started tearing out of the ground and stands of food went flying aside. "Uno I think you should calm down a little." Warned Trunks. "No you baka, I will tell you when I have had enough!" "You have had enough." Said a stern voice out of the shadows. Uno stopped powering up and looked into the shadows. Mystic stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Uno, he put his hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Uno how many times have I told you that you cannot let your anger get the best of you?" Asked Mystic quietly. Uno bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I am sorry Mystic but this man here is an assassin." "What man?" Uno looked up and saw that Burto had run off like a coward. Trunks was gathering the remainder of the food together, then stood up and walked off, back to the store. Uno and Mystic flew off.  
  
Later that night, Uno was sitting at Mystic's table for dinner. Mystic was making dinner for them as Uno sat there with his hands holding up his head and his head down. Even though he was engaged to Tina, Tina's grandmother said that they could not live together till after they were married. "What's wrong Uno?" Asked Mystic as he served the food and sat down. "I feel like there's something missing." "Like what?" "When you created me as an android I was part Sayjin and now that I am full human I am missing that Sayjin part of me." "Then why don't you search for the dragonballs and wish to become a full blooded Sayjin." Uno choked on his food then spit it out into a napkin, "Wait, what was that?" "Yeah just gather the dragonballs together, summon the eternal dragon and the wish to be a full blooded Sayjin." "That is a brilliant idea Mystic, thank you so much how can I ever repay you?" "Return for the wedding, I need a best man." Uno nodded, smiled and stood up. He hugged Mystic and left. Mystic ate dinner and cleaned up. Then he went upstairs, showered and called Tina on the phone. Uno raced off towards Trunks' place to borrow the dragon radar. His quest was about to begin…To be Continued.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Uno receives the dragon radar and Uno's Quest is about to begin but who was Burto and who was the man who hired him and why does he want Uno dead? And what happens when the wedding is just a few days away. Find out all this and more next time on Dragon Ball Z: Assassin Attempt. 


	3. Final Project X

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: As Uno fought Project X he learned the horrible past of the beast. Project X begged for Uno to kill him to end his pain. Uno agreed and was about to kill Project X when Burto appeared threatening Project X's family. After being forced to mutate again Project X takes on a new form and unleashes new enemies. Will Uno be able to defeat Project X or will he sink into the shadows? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Final Project X  
  
Uno grit his teeth and glared at the new Project X. "Burto that baka has created an awesome monster using that little needle. How will I be able to bring down a monster like this?" Thought Uno. Project X threw back his head and roared, stretching out his mighty wingspan and his huge arms. Uno powered up and watch as the beast lifted his fists into the air and placed them side-by-side. He let out a monstrous roar then slammed his fists into the ground near Uno. Uno jumped back, surprised as Project X's fists sunk into the ground. Pools of shadows seemed to form beneath his fists. He laughed as little shadow creatures climbed out of the pools. Uno flew back and prepared to attack as about one hundred demon children stood along the shores of the pools. Project X stood back up and pointed his finger at Uno. "ATTACK!" He bellowed. The shadow children started running towards Uno.  
  
The first ten children reached Uno and about five of them jumped into the air. Uno punched upwards, then roundhouse kicked the others on the ground. He swung to knock down another child but stopped when he saw the shadow around his fist. "What?" The blob of shadow formed into a face of the child, then the demon child's form was completely back except Uno's fist was in his stomach. The demon grinned then turned white as he blew up. Uno flew back crashing into the ground. He pushed himself up and powered up, firing a blast at one of the children. The child blew up and vanished. "I understand now." Thought Uno. "I cannot attack them head on, I have to rely on energy attacks. Now that I know how to beat them this should be easy. Project X rolled his head back, then threw it forward and vomited more pools of shadows, three all together. Out of each pool crawled fifty shadow demons. "Then again, this could take a while."  
  
Two warriors flew towards Vegeta's house to see what was going on. They had found out that an emergency tracker was set off. They were flying from the opposite way so they wouldn't pass over Vegeta's house. They landed in a clearing and found Bulma lying there unconscious. Android Three knelt down and checked for a pulse. "Good she is still alive." Android Three nodded. Suddenly a loud explosion came from where Vegeta's house should have been. The androids looked up in that direction. "Will she be ok if we leave her here?" Asked Android Three. "She should be fine, let us go and see if anyone needs help over there." Replied Android Two. They powered up and took off flying over to Vegeta's house. They stopped short when they saw the large shadow beast, but what surprised them more was the waves of smaller demons that seemed to be rushing a person as he fired energy blasts at them. "Uno." Shouted Android Three as he dove down towards the shadows. Android Two followed powering up.  
  
Uno took flight as the little shadow creatures surrounded him. He flew up and ran into Android Three. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "We were looking for the emergency tracker and found Bulma. We made sure she was alright then headed over here towards the explosion." "Uh guys you might want to cut the chit-chat for later." Sad Android Two as he pointed down. The little demonic children were laughing then took flight. The three warriors were struck dumfounded then Android Two told Android Three and Uno to keep them busy. With that Android Two flew down and landed in a small clearing, he then started to power up. Android Three reached out and locked one hand with Uno. They then started firing blasts at all the demonic children, killing a lot of them. But the more they killed the more rose from the shadow pools. Uno powered up and fired into one of the pools, the pool flickered then blew up. "Android Three, aim for the pools." He did so but now the demonic children were protecting the pool.  
  
Down below, Android Two powered up his strongest attack. He was almost done when a little shadow child walked over to him. "Hello, what are you doing?" Asked the child. Android Two just closed his eyes and continued powering up. "Will you be my friend?" Asked the child innocently. Slowly the child reached out to touch Android Two, thankfully Uno saw this and fired a blast killing the demonic child. Inside Android Two was hurting but he knew that if the child had touched him he would have gotten hurt and the child would still have died. He was finally done powering up, he walked into the open area and fired a blast into the air. "Uno, Android Three, we have to get the hell out of here! NOW!" Shouted Android Two as he blasted off and went to pick up Bulma. Android Three nodded and flew off. Uno looked into the clouds and waited. Android Three stopped and looked back. "What are you doing?" "I have to stay and make sure Project X dies, I promised him that much." Suddenly it stared raining energy blasts.  
  
Blasts of energy flew down from the skies hitting all of the creatures and the pools. Project X roared and covered his face as every single creature was killed in blinding white light. When he opened his eyes he saw that all the demonic children were gone, destroyed. Uno landed and walked over to Project X. "It is over." Said Uno slowly. "There is no more reason to fight me, let me help you and I promise you I can find a cure." Project X simply roared and punched Uno back. Uno landed and slowly got up, he looked over at Project X and said his goodbyes. With that he flew off. Project X roared but stopped as the clouds parted and a huge energy blast shot down, hitting him. He screamed in pain then blew up. Project X was defeated and killed. Uno and the others rushed off towards Goku's house.  
  
Unknown to most people there is a dark side to Capsule Corps. A dark and evil side that mass produced weapons for different countries. They had a new warrior set up in the making, a spider like machine that would be ordered to attack and take over, enemy tanks and jeeps. It was almost complete when the Capsule Corps building was robbed and the final product was stolen. The plans for it were also destroyed. Burto stood infront of his master's desk again. "Sir Project X was a failure." "I know that you baka that is why I have asked the next assassin to come in today. He came and left and is now on his way to find the nearest dragonball for he believes that that is where Uno is going." "Where is it?" "The Spider Shrine in the Amazon." "You don't mean you hired…" "Precisely, he should be able to handle himself." The master reached over and picked up a picture on his desk sighing. "Burto I won't be in on Tuesday. I have a wedding to attend to." "Your daughters?" "Yes Burto, my daughter's."  
  
Uno, Android Three, Android Two and Bulma arrived at Goku's house after a little while. Chi-Chi helped take care of Bulma while Goku and the Androids talked. Uno stood up and walked over to the door. "Go ahead Uno, there should be a dragon ball nearby." Said Android Three. Uno nodded and left. "Why are there assassins after him?" Asked Goku after Uno had left. "We think that it's because he is one of Mystic's closest friends." Answered Android Three. "So he's after Mystic, and to hurt him as much as possible he wants to kill all those he holds close." Said Goku. "Yes." "Then why not go after Tina?" "We do not know the answer to that yet." "I hope he will be ok." "He will be, believe me."…To Be Continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z; Uno rushes off towards the Amazon and the first Dragon Ball. There he faces the third assassin that is after him, but with Capsule Corps new technology backing him up how will Uno beat them and not destroy the dragon ball which the assassin has in his chest? Find out all this and more next time on Dragon Ball Z: Spyder Man. 


	4. Assassin Attempt

For some reason where ever Uno goes, trouble is soon to follow. Upon meeting an assassin named Burto Uno gets fed up with him and the rest of the assassins. But who wants Uno assassinated and will they follow Uno as he quests for the Dragon Balls? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z  
  
Assassin Attempt  
  
Uno flew off towards Vegeta's house to ask Bulma if he could use the dragon ball radar to locate the seven dragon balls. On his way there he saw a familiar looking space ship. He flew down and landed near the front doors. He slowly walked over and knocked on the metallic door, only someone who knew the design could see the door. He tapped again as the a clicking sound was heard and a hidden door slid up. There he stood, arms crossed, eyes open. "Uno? Uno how have you been?" proclaimed Three. Androids Two and Three walked out of the ship and stood near Uno. "Man what is up with you?" asked Two. "Not much." "It has been a while" "Yeah" "Where are you off to Uno?" "I am on my way to Vegeta's to ask to borrow the dragon ball radar. You see I want to become a real Sayjin like Mystic and the real Uno so I am going to find the dragon balls and wish to become a Sayjin with the help of the eternal dragon." "Are you going to be back in time for the wedding?" asked Three. "Doesn't matter how many dragon balls I have, I will be back in time for the wedding" Two smiled, "That's good. Well we better go, we'll see you Thursday for the wedding". The waved and flew off.  
  
Thousands of miles away a man sat in his large chair inside a large, tall building. "You are a rookie, and a failure", he said to Burto who stood in front of the desk, head bowed. "No master I would have beaten him if his friends had not showed up. You know I am the greatest swordsman in all of Tokyo." "Swords mean nothing to Uno and his friends. We need to get another assassin to defeat him. Burto you do have one month to kill him on your own otherwise its to the pit with you." "Yes…yes I know." Said Burto scared. "Now to call forth a new assassin to kill Uno. Burto I want you to go to level three and release Project X, he will attempt to assassinate Uno." "But Project X is not fully ready master.." "Did I ask your opinion? No. So go and activate him now!" The man slammed his fist onto the desk and Burto fell back. He growled as Burto scampered out of his office.  
  
Uno arrived at Vegeta's house an hour later, he knocked on the door and waited. Bulma was the one that answered. "Oh hello Uno, how are you today?" "I am fine, I guess. I have a favor to ask. If that is ok with you?" "Oh yes dear, but come inside and sit down. I have just finished making tea." Uno smiled and entered the house, he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Bulma carried over some trays and set them on the table. She then set down some cups and filled them with hot tea. She then smiled and sat down across from him. "So what can I do for you?" "Bulma do you still have to dragon ball locator?" "Yes I do, do you need the dragon balls for something? I mean is everything alright?" "Yes everything is alright, I mean, nothing is wrong or anything I just feel like something is missing now that I am human and no longer Sayjin at." "So you want to gather the dragon balls and ask him to turn you into a full blooded Sayjin?" "Yes that is right". Bulma jumped up and ran into her lab. She returned with the dragon radar in hand. "Here, take it and return when you are a real Sayjin. I wish you good…" Suddenly she was cut off as the house exploded.  
  
Outside stood Burto and Project X, Project X stood there, hunched over. Project X was 6'3", short black hair, pale white skin and dark black eyes. He stood, bent over slightly and breathing heavily. "This guy was out in one hit." Thought Burto, "How can he be the legendary Project X, he looks dead already". Suddenly a blast shot out of the pile of rubble and Uno climbed out carrying Bulma and the dragon radar. He carefully put the radar away and flew off. "I will be right back", said Uno as he flew off. A good distance away he set Bulma down and set an emergency tracker on her, he then flew back to the others. "It looks like you don't know when to give up Burto." Said Uno as he landed next to the destroyed house. "Now how did you blow up the building like that?" "I did nothing, it was my friend here, Project X". "Project X? Looks more like a video game nerd instead of a mighty fighter." Said Uno laughing. Suddenly Project X stood upright. "Great you made him sad, now he will just have to kill you." Said Burto. "This guy was created in a lab, but he's not an android or anything, more like a creature from hell." Project X growled then reached behind his back and dug his nails into his back. He then roared and tore his back open. Burto and Uno fell back stunned. Instead of bleeding, Project X pulled his hands back. His hands were now green and had claws on them. His chest, arms, legs, and the rest of his body bulged out as he got a lot of muscles. He looked up, mouth open, showing his razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes. He threw his head back and roared as two horns tear out of his forehead and finally a set of large black reptilian wings tore out of the marks he made on his back. He growled and looked at Uno, drooling and clenching his fists. Project X roared and looked at Uno, ready to kill, and send Uno to hell. "His power level is extraordinary." Thought Uno as he looked at the beast. "It's like he is some sort of demon, how can I beat a demon?"…To be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z; Uno battles Project X as Burto watches in fear. Uno seems to be beating the massive monster but when Burto threatens to kill Project X's family is Uno doesn't die Project X goes berserk and a new transformation takes place next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Mutated Gene 


	5. The Mutated Gene

Last time on dragon ball Z; Uno received the dragon ball radar from Bulma who was happy to help. Suddenly out of nowhere the house was attacked and destroyed by a man named Project X. By the looks of things it seemed like Project X was a weakling, that is until he transformed into a mutated demon. Now Uno has a lot more on his hands, how will he escape this one? Find out next on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
The Mutated Gene  
  
Uno stared at this massive beast, he roared and stretched his wings. The claws on his feet dug into the concrete. "I am really lucky that Vegeta and family decided to move to a less populated area." Thought Uno. Burto ran over to the nearest house, busted down the door and hid. "Man this is going to be intense." He thought. Project X roared and flexed his muscles. Uno stretched. "This is going to be fun." He said out loud. Then he rushed forward and slammed his fist into X's stomach. Uno roared and started punching X in his stomach repeatedly. X didn't even flinch, budge or move at all. Suddenly he roared and grabbed Uno's head in his claws. He squeezed his face and held him up. Uno grabbed X's wrists trying to make him let go. Project X opened his mouth and growled at Uno, Uno let go of Project X's wrists and held his hands against Project X's chest. He powered up and grinned firing a blast into Project X. Uno was grinning for long because even after the blast he felt the pressure upon his face. "Why didn't that work? He is extremely powerful, my blast didn't even leave a mark. I am going to have to power up to take this monster down." Thought Uno.   
  
He grit his teeth and exploded with power, it actually sent Project X stumble back, letting go and dropping Uno. Uno fell to his knees and gasped for air. He coughed up a little bit of blood then stood up. "I would be a Super Sayjin if I was still a Sayjin but since I'm only this pathetic human then my power level is not nearly as strong as it should be." Thought Uno. Project X roared and attacked, punching him in his face. Uno slid back and rubbed his face. He roared and blasted forward slamming his fist into Project X's chest. They started exchanging blows. Uno tried to punch Project X's chest with both fists but Project X caught his fists and held them tightly, he then started head-butting Uno. Uno started bleeding from his nose and mouth as he continued taking the beating.   
  
Suddenly Project X stopped, he looked into Uno's eyes and Uno stared back. Uno gasped as he saw a man trapped inside the beast's eyes. Suddenly Uno felt a presence inside of his mind. "Funny isn't it?" Asked the spirit. "That I could become this strong and gain so much but at the same time, lose everything. If you haven't guessed yet I am Project X, I was tested on. They gave me a way to escape all pain and fear in exchange for strength and power. It seemed like I was ripping them off but instead is was quite the opposite. They took my life, my soul, my mind and all I have left is that worthless human body that was only a mere shadow of my former self, all I have left is my family. Please Uno, kill me now so that I may die in peace and not hurt them anymore." With that the beast lowered his arms and his head. Uno nodded and started attacking Project X causing him to bleed and fall back. Uno shoved his fist into Project X's mouth and prepared a blast. He readied himself and was about to fire when Project X bit down and took off Uno's hand. Uno roared in pain and fell back. "What?" Thought Uno. Behind Project X stood Burto who had apparently said something to Project X. Then Project X spoke. "I am sorry Uno but my family is in danger, I have no other choice but to fight back.  
  
Then Burto stuck a needle into Project X's back. Project X roared and spread his wings knocking Burto to the ground. "What did you just do to him?" Shouted Uno. "I gave him the mutated gene I was supposed to give him if this happened. The man who was speaking to you before is gone, is dead. Now Project X is complete." With that he bowed and ran away like the chicken he was. Uno grit his teeth and watched as Project X started mutating again. He grew really tall, now 7'10", all black like a shadow, massive wings and claws, with pure red eyes. He roared and slammed his fists into the ground, out of the melted shadows crawled hundreds of little demonic creatures, the spawn from hell. Uno grit his teeth and got ready for a great fight….To be Continued.  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno fights off all of Project X's little fiends but he seems to be overwhelmed until some old friends showed up. Three fighters against one monster, Project X. but even if Project X is defeated there are more after him and a lot stronger. Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Final Project X 


	6. Spyder Man

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: with the assistance of Androids Three and Two, Uno was able to keep his promise with Project X and kill him using Android Two's Hell Rain attack. Afterwards they rushed a hurt Bulma to Goku's house. A short while after seeing Bulma's safety Uno went off, to the Amazon for his first dragon ball and his next challenge.  
  
Spyder Man  
  
Uno signed as he flew across a large ocean. He was looking at the dragon radar that said the first dragonball was close. After certain studies he learned that it was in an ancient shrine called the Spider Shrine. Legend tells of a great king who wanted to spread fear across his land, to do so he called upon the spider goddess Maya to curse the land so that if the king died then the new king would be killed by a spider bite. Unfortunately for the king the goddess saw it fit to start the curse with him, so he was bitten and he died. The shrine was built for the spider goddess so that her wrath would be quieted. According to the radar the dragon ball resides inside the shrine. Right before he reached the shore Uno stopped and studied the dragon radar. "This can't be", he thought. "According to this, the dragonball is moving." The little light on the dragon radar was moving out of the shrine. Uno growled and blasted off towards the shrine.   
  
Meanwhile at the Shrine a creature walked slowly down the tunnel way of the Shrine. "Grr how is it that this little stone is what Uno is searching for? It makes no sense at all", he said with a sneer. He walked out the then main entrance and inserted the dragonball into a compartment on his lower half. His name was once Beethoven. The World's greatest assassin till one mission he was caught off guard and lost his body below his waist. He used a wheel chair to get around but his reputation as the greatest assassin was shattered till just recently he met up with a man who told him that he could possess the world's greatest technology in legs. Beethoven cursed at his luck for like Project X, he was tricked into thinking that he would be able to reclaim his place as the Worlds's Greatest Assassin, but instead he was attached to a metal war machine. His large, clunky legs made it next to impossible for Beethoven to sneak up on anyone because they made so much noise. He took the job that no other assassin could handle, and like a real spider he would lure the fly into his web and strike.   
  
A little while later Uno arrived at the base of the temple. He started to climb the steps but stopped when he heard and faint clicking sound. He shrugged it off and raced up the steps reaching the entrance. He took a step forward but fell into a trap hole. He slid down a narrow slide and landed in a large pile of bones. Disgusted he climbed out and brushed himself off. The dragon radar started beeping like crazy. Uno looked at it, "Five feet away, three feet away. Wait this says it is right on to of me. Suddenly he was knocked over by a large creature. Uno turned onto his back and looked up. Four of eight metallic legs held him pinned down. The man who seemed to be controlling the metal creature looked down at Uno. "So you are the mighty Uno?" he asked out loud to no one in particular, "Don't make me laugh". Uno glared at him and powered up. "Now wait a second, I have something you want." Uno stopped and looked up at the man, the man held in a compartment near one of his from legs the one star dragonball. Uno growled and kicked upwards sending Beethoven back a foot. Beethoven caught balance and looked at Uno hard. "I am like Project X, forced to become something I never intended on becoming but unlike Project X there is hope for me because all I am missing are my legs, he was missing his heart, soul, even mind. I am in sound mind and I will kill you and claim my freedom for this metallic body." With that he lunged forward and attempted to slam his sharp legs into Uno's body but he rolled to the side and jumped up. He blasted forward and socked Beethoven in his face. Beethoven stumbled back another foot but once again he caught himself. He roared and spat out white shit that hit Uno's arm. Uno tried to shake it off but it held fast. "What the hell is this?" he asked. "It's my very own webbing, I prayed to the spider goddess Maya and she granted me these powers. Prepare to face an ancient warrior like none the modern world has ever seen. With that he bowed his head and prayed, suddenly he started glowing. When he stopped Uno could tell that he was stronger then before.   
  
Then Beethoven held up his open hand and created an energy ball. "What? No way", shouted Uno as Beethoven growled and threw the energy ball at Uno. Uno quickly dodged it and flew close to a wall as a large portion of the wall blew up. Beethoven was already creating more and more energy balls. Growling he threw each one at Uno who quickly dodged all of them but each time an energy ball hit the wall the entire area felt as if it was trying it's hardest to simply hold itself up. Laughing, Beethoven threw the final blast at the main pillar causing the entire area to collapse. After the dust had settled Uno pushed over a large slab of rock and groaned in pain. "Now I have to search threw all this rubble" "Now Uno I wouldn't make you go through all that trouble to help me". Uno quickly turned around and saw Beethoven rising from the debris, the dragonball glowing powerfully. "Thanks to my goddess, my metallic body and this dragonball I am still alive and well enough to fight you, one on one. So how about it Uno, do you think you can match or even beat my awesome powers?" With that Beethoven threw his head back and started laughing….To be Continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z; Uno faces off against Beethoven to get a hold of his first dragonball, meanwhile back home everyone's getting ready for the wedding. A special guest appears to crash the party but will Mystic allow it, find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Dark Ballistic 


	7. Dark Ballistic

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno goes to the Amazon to find his first dragonball; there he meets Beethoven who was granted the powers of the spider goddess Maya. Now he has a spit ability, and he can fire energy balls, but what else can this fiend do? And what uninvited guest arrives at Goku's house to talk about Mystic and Tina? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Dark Ballistic  
  
Uno stood there watching Beethoven as he rose from the debris, kicking rocks aside and stretching. He growled then powered up to Super Sayjin, if he was still part Sayjin, and prepared to attack. He blasted forward and swung but missed and fell forwards a little. Beethoven had jumped into the air amazingly fast and hovered in the air. "I told you that my goddess has granted me powers. You will not defeat me." Uno looked up then started firing blasts at Beethoven. Beethoven simply grinned and continued to dodge Uno's attacks. Uno growled and burst into the air, he swung and slammed his fist into Beethoven's stomach. He fell back a little but caught himself, he grinned and his legs grasped and held onto Uno's body. Uno roared, more in anger, as Beethoven started squeezing the life from him.   
  
Back at Mystic's house, Mystic was preparing himself for the wedding that would take place in two days. Everything was set up at the banquet hall that he and Tina had reserved and all there was left to do was get ready. I must have been the third shower Mystic took but he was nervous. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Mystic quickly put on his training clothes and walked downstairs. When he opened the door he was greeted by a man wearing a black suit and black sunglasses. He was 6'1", with short black hair. "Yes? How can I help you?" asked Mystic. "Well", started the man, "I have travel many miles to meet you and to tell you that I am seriously against you marrying my daughter". "What are you saying? That you are Tina's…" "Yes I am." Said the man interrupting, "And I do not want you to marry my daughter no matter how happy you make her." "Why not?" "Because I do not want to be the father-in-law of some overgrown monkey." "How do I know if you are really Tina's father?" "When Tina was very young she lost her mother to a car accident, she thought she lost me too but I survived in critical condition. I asked Tina's grandmother to take care of her and not tell her that I survived so it would be easier on her. She does have a picture of me and her mother so she does know what I look like" "That is not what I asked." Shouted Mystic. "I asked how I would know if you are really her father?" "I know that she has a birthmark of a crescent moon on her left thigh I knew it since the day she was born and gave her the nick-name moonbeam." Mystic growled. "You cannot marry my daughter an that's final." Suddenly the man stabbed Mystic with a needle. "And that should take care of things".  
  
Uno roared as he felt one of his arms break. "Damnit I should have remained an android like the others, that way I would be able to survive without having my bones crushed", thought Uno. Then he roared and powered up to the equivalence of Super Sayjin Two, he burst with the energy sideways and broke Beethoven's grasp causing him to fall to the ground below. Then Uno opened his palms and fired an energy ball down at him. Beethoven roared and broke out of the energy ball flying up. Uno roared and did a spinning kick right into Beethoven's waist. Beethoven gasped as he felt himself snap inside. His upper body and lower body separated there were wires between his lower body and waist. Uno took the opportunity to create a Destructo Disk in his hands, he threw it and it cut threw all the wires. Uno landed as Beethoven's upper body crashed into the ground and the robotic spider legs fell nearby. Uno growled and walked over to the legs. He reached inside and tore out the dragonball. Beethoven growled and lifted himself up with his arms, Uno walked over and kicked his arms out from under him. Beethoven fell face first into the dust. "I got what I came here for", muttered Uno as he started walking away. "Are you just going to leave me here like this? I will die!" Begged Beethoven. "You are right, I shouldn't just leave you here." Said Uno as he spun around and fired an energy blast at Beethoven. Beethoven screamed as the blast hit his body. Uno grinned and took to the skies. With the last bit of life in him Beethoven pressed a secret button on his body and died. "I will show him. That I will". Beethoven's lifeless body lay there motionless. Around Goku's house there was a hundred little beeping sounds as a hundred robotic assassin spiders burst out of the ground and attacked the house. Luckily no one was home but the house was totaled then they went after Uno.  
  
"It has been about an hour since he left", he said as he lifted Mystic's body onto the couch. "I should be able to find him soon enough". His tail swung around then wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the front door and exited the house. "What was that poison any ways? What ever it was it seemed to tear Mystic apart into two parts and I do not think that was what it was supposed to do. None the less I am now created without fear of losing Mystic or dying in thirty minutes. Ballistic is here to stay", shouted Ballistic who flew off after the black car with Tina's father in it. "Hmm. Let us see, the car should be in that city over there, he probably took a plane back home." Ballistic flew over to the city and landed in the airport parking lot. "Yeah there is his car alright. I remember from seeing it in the fleeting moment I was still awake". He then walked into the airport and stood in line to go past security. He walked over to the metal detector and tried going through it but got stuck. The security guards walked over for a closer looked but Ballistic quickly pushed outwards as the metal detector broke and collapsed. The guards were scared. As this beast walked into the airport. Ballistic was a sight to behold since in his normal form he looked like he was in Super Sayjin Four. He walked over to the boarder dock and pushed his way through. He stood at the edge of the platform watching planes takeoff and land. He raised his hand in the air and started firing energy blasts at all the planes. Travelers in the airport watched in horror as each plane blew up in a burst of flames. Aboard a private jet the man only referred to as Tina's father sat sipping tea. He was not surprised when he heard the news about the destroyed airplanes. Ballistic stopped firing and closed his eyes. "He was not on any of those planes. I guess I will have to travel to his home and to show him that he should be afraid then I will destroy every city from here to there", thought Ballistic as he aimed backwards into the airport terminal and fired several energy balls into it. He then took flight and raced in the direction of the private jet. The entire airport blew up….To be continued.  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Ballistic takes to the skies destroying everything in his path. He runs into Vegeta and Goku who are pretty mad that their houses were destroyed and accuses Ballistic of being an evil recreation of Mystic and Vegeta's fused form. Ballistic shows them a thing or two while back at home Mystic awakes and rushes off to the wedding after cleaning up. Wedding bells are ringing and fists are flying, as the wedding preparations soon start next time on Dragon Ball Z: Ballistic verses Gogetta 


	8. Ballistic vs Gogetta

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno collected his first dragonball while Mystic received a little visit from Tina's father who ended up drugging him. The drug was supposed to kill him but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger or at least makes a stronger version of yourself as Dark Ballistic is created. Leaving Mystic behind and going in search of the man that wants to stop Mystic's happiness. Ballistic goes on a destructive rampage of his own, can Goku and Vegeta stop him or will Tina's father be doomed to the same fate as the other villains on earth, find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Ballistic verses Gogetta  
  
George was driving his car down the interstate highway, he happily hummed his tune as he brought home a big raise from work and a fat diamond ring he was going to give his girlfriend. He screamed and slammed on his breaks as an oil rig falls from the sky and crashes across the entire road. George got out of his car and cursed his luck. He turned around to see how far he would have to drive to get onto a different road when another oil tanker fell out of the sky, blocking the road behind him. He was taken aback. As a warrior landed on top of his car. "I meant to take it to the town ten miles away, and I can not just pick them up because they are spilling oil", said Ballistic thoughtfully. George ran over to him, "What is going on here I need to get home!" "Sorry about that I should just move along now but, shit I should just do a little cleaning up". He raised his hands in the air and closed his hands together pulling together the two oil rigs. The large oil rigs crushed George's car and the only part not crushed was the very center of the car where Ballistic and now George was standing. "What are you?" Ballistic just smiled as the area exploded creating a huge ball of fire to fly up into the air. Ballistic appeared above it and took it into his hands. "Goodness gracious great ball of fire", he said as he flew off towards the town he was actually going to.   
  
Goku arrived at his house with Vegeta, Goku was carrying groceries but dropped them as he saw his house destroyed. Vegeta touched Goku's shoulder, "Calm down Goku, we will find who did this to your house", assured Vegeta. Suddenly Goku looked into the distance. He barely felt the massive power level as he felt Ballistic fly over the small city. "No, someone is out there and he is extremely powerful I can barely feel his power level", explained Goku. Vegeta felt it for a second as well. "My god you are right Goku", shouted Vegeta, "But who could be that strong? Only Mystic but I doubt he would destroy your home especially since his wedding is soon." Goku nodded and took off for the town Ballistic was about to destroy with his ball of fire. Vegeta followed.   
  
Mystic landed near Tina's grandmother's house. Bulma rushed out and tackled Mystic. "Hey what is going on?" asked Mystic. "You know the rules, you can't see the bride until the actual wedding takes place so go hang out at Krillen's place until the day after tomorrow, Uno should be there already", said Chi-Chi as she exited the house. Mystic smiled and nodded, then flew off. He arrived at Krillen's shortly after he left Tina's place. Chi-Chi was right, Uno was sitting on Krillen's couch studying the one stared dragonball he had while Krillen was searching through his stuff. Mystic said hello and sat down in an armchair. Krillen returned from his search holding the two stared dragonball. "I knew I had this somewhere, you can have it Uno. Hey Mystic, whats up?" "Thanks a lot Krillen", replied Uno taking the dragonball. "I am good, nervous but good", said Mystic sighing. "Yeah I remember when I married 18. I was so scared that she would find someone she thought was cooler and cuter but I guess I was just lucky", said Krillen with a laugh as he walked into the kitchen, "Drinks?" Both Mystic and Uno said yes. Krillen returned and handed out the drinks and sat down. "Some strange man came to my house today saying that he was Tina's father. He told me that I was not to marry his daughter then he stabbed me with this strange needle. I passed out but I don't think anything else happened", explained Mystic to the others. "I have been having trouble with assassins myself. For some reason I keep getting attacked by these assassins. Two were random encounters but the third was some how harnessing the power of the dragonball, so that gives me reason to believe that there are at least five more, guarding the remaining dragonballs", said Uno with a sigh. "Like what kind of assassins?" asked Krillen. "Well the three I met were called Burto, Project X and Beethoven", explained Uno.  
  
Goku and Vegeta appeared a good distance behind Ballistic as he prepared to threw the fireball into the town. Ballistic laughed as he threw the ball into the town but was disappointed that it did not do more damage. "Who are you?" shouted Vegeta. Ballistic slowly turned around and rested his eyes on Vegeta. "Vegeta it is me, Ballistic". "What? That is impossible. Balistic is the fused version of me and Mystic" "Actually you are thinking about Balistic pronounced with only one l, I am Ballistic pronounced with two l's. Now if you don't mind me I will be off to destroy a few more towns then the man that created me with his drugs." "No", said Goku, "We cannot let you continue killing innocent people. Vegeta let us fuse." Vegeta nodded and they performed the fusion dance. In a flash of light Goku and Vegeta vanished and in their place was Gogetta. "Gogetta picture this, you are trying to fight someone who's strength is matched with Mystic's do you really want to die?" Gogetta simply growled and attacked….To be Continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z: after a painful half-an-hour Goku and Vegeta realize that Ballistic is too much and they retreat to Krillen's house, there the next plan for action is to take place but the wedding is tomorrow so Mystic maybe too busy to help and if Tina's father is coming wouldn't that mean one powerful uninvited guest would be coming along as well? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Battle For Peace 


	9. Battle for Peace

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Ballistic goes on a rampage trying to catch the man who tried to kill Mystic. Vegeta and Goku go to the town where Ballistic was attacking the town, destroying it. Vegeta and Goku decide to fuse to defeat Ballistic and end the reign on terror. Will they be able to defeat him or is he the ultimate evil? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Battle For Peace  
  
After Goku and Vegeta fused together Gogetta hovered there looking at Ballistic. "Why do you think you have the divine power to chose who lives and who dies? Why do you think you should kill anyone you want?" Asked Gogetta. Ballistic smirked and rolled his head, cracking his neck. "You dare question me when you don't even have a clue to why I am attacking this town?" Asked Ballistic. "I may be seeking revenge on some tyrant that destroyed my home town and orphanage, ever think of that?" Gogetta looked surprised and embarrassed. "No I guess I never thought about that. Is that what is going on?" "Yeah right." Said Ballistic. "I don't think I would ever attack a town for something as minor as revenge. Nope this is for the seer fun of it." Gogetta roared and punched his open palm, clutching his fist with one hand. "You are such a fool thinking you could get away from me with a made up story like that." Shouted Gogetta as he attacked.  
  
Ballistic smiled and vanished as Gogetta's attack went right through, or so it seemed, him. Gogetta roared and kept trying to punch Ballistic but every single time he just seemed to miss by inches. Punching and kicking at high speeds, Gogetta just could not seem to keep up. "This is going to be a long thirty minutes dont you think?" asked Ballistic yawning. Gogetta stopped and closed his eyes, powering up. He was trying to sense where Ballistic was. Ballistic blinked a flew just inches away from him. Gogetta smiled and fired sideways thinking he had hit Ballistic. His smile faded however when he opened his eyes and saw an irritated Ballistic staring at him. "Ballistic what do you think you are doing Gogetta? Trying to use the force to see where I am? Well Jedi Knight you are wrong." Said Ballistic as he flicked his fingers and hit Gogetta on his forehead. He actually hit Gogetta with a lot of power but it seemed like nothing so Ballistic just laughed when Gogetta grabbed his head in pain.   
  
"So you give up yet?" Asked Ballistic. "I mean I seem to be beating you with very little effort and you seem to be actually trying." Gogetta roared and exploded in power as he went to Super Sayjin Three. "Honestly Gogetta I know I can beat you so you might was well give up." Warned Ballistic. Gogetta attacked nonetheless. Ballistic groaned and caught both of Gogetta's hands in his own and pushed back against him. They landed on the ground and Ballistic dug his heels into the ground. Rocks and dust flew up as Ballistic slowed down then came to a complete stop. Ballistic grinned and despite all of Gogetta's strength he could not push him any farther back. Ballistic turned Super Sayjin One and started slowly walking Gogetta backwards. Gogetta tried his hardest but could not stop Ballistic. Ballistic started moving faster, forcing Gogetta to move faster backwards. Gogetta tried to stop himself but could not do so. Ballistic's grip on Gogetta's hands got tighter as Ballistic jumped up into the air about a foot then slammed himself down throwing Gogetta up into the air. He flew up after him, hitting and punching him. They stopped and hovered there in the air. Ballistic raised his hands in the air. "It is time for you to go away now Gogetta. Thirty minutes is about up." Said Ballistic as energy gathered into his hands. He grinned and exploded with power as he went Super Sayjin Two. "I will destroy you and the rest of the worthless city below you!" Shouted Ballistic as the energy ball formed into this huge ball of red-orange energy. Gogetta opened his eyes, his body bruised and beaten, and he saw what looked like a second sun just above Ballistic's hands. Ballistic roared and threw the massive attack down into the town. Gogetta watched in horror but at the last second he unfused. Goku grabbed Vegeta and used instant transportation to teleport all the way to Krillen's house.  
  
They arrived and collapsed onto Krillen's front yard. With nothing to do but wait, Goku and Vegeta healed for a day, waiting for the next day, Mystic's wedding day. Uno sat on the armchair looking at his dragonballs. "I cannot believe that the other assassins are far stronger then Project X and Beethoven put together." Said Uno outloud to no one in particular. Mystic walked over and sat down near him. "Why do you think they are after you?" Asked Mystic. "I don't know. I thought it was because I was once a "killer android" but now I think it has something to do with the dragonballs but I just don't know anymore." Mystic placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "It is ok Uno, you will figure it out just don't worry about it right now, right now I need you to be there so you can help me through this day. I am really excited and you know that." Said Mystic. Uno nodded. "Tomorrow is the big day", said Mystic outloud then he thought. "I hope nothing goes wrong."…To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: It is the big day and Mystic and Tina are getting married. But a special, uninvited guest arrives will the wedding be ruined or will something happen? And what happens when Tina's father appears after not seeing her for nineteen years. find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Wedding Day 


	10. Wedding Day

Finally after waiting a whole year after the end of the Mystic games the big has finally arrived and with all their friends and family the day has arrived. Today is the wedding of Mystic and Tina. Dragon Ball Z:   
  
Wedding Day  
  
Mystic pulled up in his convertible with Uno and Krillen in the back seat and Goku in the front. "Why did we drive here when we can fly?" Asked Mystic. "Because Mystic this is a wedding and more importantly, your wedding and here on earth the married couple drive away with cans tied to the back. It's traditional", explained Krillen. "Yeah", said Goku, "Every woman wants a nice little traditional wedding with a few friends." "Goku you have not seen the church yet have you? It is gigantic, I wish I could have grown up in a place like that. It has more space then a battle arena." Explained Mystic as they pulled up. Uno, Goku and Krillen look up at the massive building and fall over. The church was huge. "You borrowed this from the pope right?" Asked Krillen still stunned. "Uhhh yeah kinda", said Mystic scratching and laughing nervously. "This place is huge", said Vegeta as he and Trunks landed. They were both wearing suits like the others. "Man Mystic you must have really dished out a ton of money on this place", commented Trunks. "Actually not really, because I kinda saved the guy who owns this church's life about a month ago. He told me I could use the place and that's about it." Replied Mystic. "Well I guess we should get going", said Goku laughing as he walked inside. Vegeta, Krillen and Uno followed. Trunks stood outside with Mystic. He was silent for a few moments then started laughing. "Maybe you can teach me that Instant Transmission technique some time?" Asked Trunks. Mystic remained silent then growled and entered the church. Trunks sighed and looked down at his watch, "Three hours until it begins, now all I have to do is…find my seat! Hey guys wait up I don't want to get lost in this place!" Trunks then ran into the church. A few minutes later a warrior landed outside, he twirled his twin daggers and slowly walked inside.  
  
Tina was in her chambers standing on a low stool as Chi-Chi made some last minute touch ups while Bulma and Videl were fixing the flower arrangements. "Thanks a lot you guys. I do not know what I would have done without you'" Said Tina gratefully. Bulma smiled, "It is no big deal, I can't speak for the others but I have had a blast helping you put this together." "Yeah Tina", said Videl, "This was such a fun thing to do with my friends and I got to know you better all in all I have had so much fun." Chi-Chi nodded because she had some sewing needles in her mouth. "Not only did we get to help you plan and make this wonderful wedding in this beautiful church but we get to be your maids of honor", said Videl with glee. Three was a knock on the door as 18 entered with Marron and Pan, all of them were dressed up, Marron was going to be the ring barer while Pan was the flower girl. "Mother don't I look nice?" asked Pan, Bulma nodded. Pan smiled and took Marron's hand, "We are going to go now and get the rest of the flowers." With that they left and 18 walked over and looked Tina over. "You look beautiful", noted 18. Tina blushed, "Thank you". 18 smiled and nodded, "So in three hours you will be at the alter getting married. Are you nervous?" Tina blushed again and nodded. "Dont worry", said Chi-Chi as she finished up the last touches, "You and Mystic are great together, you two will be fine"  
  
Goten walked down a long hall. "Man this place is huge", thought Goten, "Shit I really got to take a piss. Where the hell is the bathroom?" He continued to wander aimlessly through the halls. A few halls down Ka'en was searching for anyone. "Shit this place is too big", he thought as he twirled his daggers, "This is insane, the wedding will be over by the time I find anyone. Especially that fool Uno". Right when he said that he saw Goten run pass him down a hall, followed by Trunks and finally Uno. Ka'en dropped his daggers in shock. "Well that was easy enough", he thought as he picked up his daggers and ran after them keeping a safe distance. He had to trail way behind since it was nothing but a long white hall with no place to hide. He walked slowly listening to the three ahead of him wondering how in the world could they be the strong warriors he was told about by his boss. "Goten slow down!" Shouted Trunks as he chased after Goten. "But I have to go to the potty really, really badly", shouted Goten back. Uno stopped running which in turn caused Trunks to stop. "Is something wrong Uno?" asked Trunks after a moment but Uno just motioned for him to be quiet. "I FOUND IT!" Shouted Goten as he ran into the bathroom.  
  
Ka'en stopped when he heard the silence. "They noticed that someone is following them", he thought as he hovered half a foot into the air using heat currents that are in the air. So the hallway was rushed with warm air. Uno closed his eyes as the blast of warm air hit him and Trunks. "Wow, they must have turned on the heater", said Trunks as he opened up his jacket. "No", said Trunks carefully, "That is no heater that feels like manipulation of the elements", said Uno as he powered up to the equivalence of Super Sayjin One as Trunks actually powered up to Super Sayjin One. Suddenly there was the sound of something rolling along the ground towards them. They prepared themselves for something big and bad but they were shocked when they saw what it actually was.  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Mystic stood in the courtyard, Vegeta walked over to a bench and sat down as Goku and Mystic leaned against the door to get back in. Vegeta took a deep breath then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he offered the others one then lit his own. "When did you start smoking Vegeta?" asked Mystic calmly. "I started after Goku over there went Super Sayjin Three before me. I started becoming extremely nervous around him trying to figure out what he will beat me at next. So I took up smoking to calm my nerves and well I have been smoking ever since. I am surprised that you do not want one Mystic I mean this is a big day." "Yeah I should be nervous but all I have to think about is Tina and how beautiful she must look right now and" "And the honeymoon later tonight." Shouted a clearly intoxicated Goku. Vegeta closed his eyes and inhaled as Mystic punched Goku in the back of his head. Goku fell down and crashed into a large pot of flowers. Goku was laughing his ass off as the sat up with flowers on his head. "Shit Vegeta we have to get him sober", said Mystic picking Goku up. Vegeta nodded, dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. He took Goku's other arm and helped drag him inside. Meanwhile on top of one of the many main halls Ballistic stood watching everything that was going on with Vegeta, Goku and Mystic. "Interesting." he said quietly. "Well I am sure glad that Goku was not part of the fusion to create me cause that guy is such a klutz". Suddenly he heard a cracking sound. He looked down surprised. "Oh Shit", he muttered as he fell through the roof.  
  
Elsewhere in the giant church Uno and Trunks were both surprised to see the three star dragonball rolling towards them and stopping just a foot away. Uno and Trunks looked at each other then Trunks took a step forward reaching to pick it up when he fell back onto his ass holding his hand away from him, waving it in the air. "Shit that dragonball is fucking hot", cried Trunks. "What are you talking about Trunks?" asked Uno as he stepped forward. Trunks reached out and stopped him, "Uno I mean that the dragonball feels like it is a rock of molten lava." "What are you talking about Trunks?" asked Uno. "Look Uno, I may look stupid", started Trunks when suddenly an explosion occurred and a man shaped fireball appeared walking towards them. Trunks scrambled up as he saw a pair of fire red eyes open within the fireball. The eyes shone sharply as if they were tearing into Uno and Trunks' souls. Trunks closed his eyes and looked away but even with his eyes closed but he could still see those burning red eyes. Uno growled and powered up. "I knew these assassins would be getting harder", said Uno as he powered up and fired an energy blast at the fireball. The man raised his hand and a ball of fire shot out canceling the energy blast. "And not being able to fight physically or use energy blasts, this assassin will be a hard one to take down". He growled and got ready to fight as Trunks backed up due to the massive heat that was moving down the hall even though Ka'en was not moving. He flashed a grin and attacked.  
  
Ballistic groaned as he rubbed his back. "Ow falling through the roof hurts a lot. Burr it is really hold in here", he said complaining. Then he lay back looking at the ground above him. "Where am I?" he wondered then he gasped in amazement as he saw two small bare feet enter. Water dripped from the body above as the woman walked a few feet into the dressing room she screamed as she slipped on the icy floor and fell onto her ass. Ballistic gasped and quickly shut his eyes. "What am I going to do?" he thought panicked, "I can not make myself known because then everyone will know that I am here. So I guess that means I have to lay here, eyes closed, really cold and wait till she leaves. I wonder who it is?" "Damnit." Shouted Bulma as rubbed her backside. "Damnit, damnit damnit. Why the fuck is it so fucking cold in here?" Ballistic gasped and covered his mouth. Bulma stood up and climbed back into the shower, turning on the hot water she screamed. "SHIT this shit is fucking cold", she hollered. Ballistic was as blue as the ground under him as the Vegeta part of him wanted to look. "Oh god what am I going to do?" thought Ballistic….To be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Ka'en starts battling Trunks and Uno but with five minutes till the wedding starts will the Best man make it on time and what about Bulma, Goku, Goten and the others? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Wedding Begins 


	11. The Wedding Begins

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: With only three hours before the wedding would officially begin a lot was going on. Tina was rushing to make some final touches on her dress while an assassin named Ka'en summoned the power of all the heat in half the building to shield himself from Trunks and Uno's attacks. Now with five minutes left they have little time to beat or contain Ka'en and Ballistic, today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
The Wedding Begins  
  
Mystic stood at the alter with the priest, Goku, sobered up, Vegeta, Videl, Chi-Chi and 18. He was waiting for Uno to show up with the ring to give to Marron the ring bearer. Meanwhile on the other side of the church Trunks and Uno watched the fireball continue to walk towards them. "Why don't you come out of your fireball and face us like a man?" Shouted Trunks. "Why would I want to do that?" asked Ka'en calmly, "I am fully protected in my fire armor and you can't touch me". "Well if you really want to kill me you are going to have to fight me like a man because I have a way around your little fire armor that will take you out of the fight for a long time", said Uno as he closed his eyes. Someone quietly dashed towards them on the other side on the wall. "What? What are you talking about? There is no way in hell you can penetrate my fire armor", said Ka'en with a snarl. "No way, I can penetrate any warrior's armor." Shouted Trunks. Uno shook his head, "Trunks, don't talk anymore. And you fire warrior, how about gracing us with your name before we take you out. Trunks don't say a word." Said Uno. Trunks shut his mouth. Laughing Ka'en replied, "My name is Ka'en, in Japanese that means fire, which as you notice, I am in command of". Uno smirked, "Well if you excuse me I have a wedding to attend to", he said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly the wall besides Ka'en exploded and wearing hella clothes sprang Goten. "Take this lava head!" he shouted as he fired a fire extinguisher at Ka'en covering him with ice. Ka'en screamed as his armor of fire was iced over. He fell down frozen in a block of ice. Trunks laughed but Uno stopped, "Hurry let us get to the main church hall".  
  
Mystic stood there waiting as Trunks and Goten rushed in and jumped into place. Uno slowly walked in next nodding to Mystic that he had given the ring to Marron. Bulma was the last to arrive and finally everyone was ready. Mystic stood there in a point collar non-pleated shirt, platinum Herringbone fullback vest, solid 4-in-hand tie & square toe lace up shoes with a black undershirt. He smiled as the music started. Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta wore point collar shirt, silver Freedom fullback vest, matching 4-in-hand tie & square toe lace up shoes, all black except for the gray undershirts. The girls wore matching sleeveless satin ball gowns with matching long satin gloves and purse which were misty haze colored. Finally the doors opened and first Pan entered the room. Pan and Marron were wearing white, Heavily beaded tank dresses with tulle skirts. Pan entered first throwing flower petals along the ground. Then Marron entered with a pillow with a 24 karat gold ring and a large diamond on it. She smiled and stood up front to the side with the other girls. Then the music changed as Tina entered the hall.  
  
Tina looked ravishing as she entered the hall with a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. She smiled as she started walking towards the front. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, a Satin molded bodice with hand beaded trim and tulle skirt. She walked forward across the flower petals on the ground as if she was walking along a bed of roses that turned away because they were ashamed that Tina was more beautiful then they. As a special treat Puar and Oolong were there, they turned into doves and flew behind her, holding the end of the veil. Tina's grandmother was in the front row wiping her tears away as she saw her granddaughter walking towards her. Tina arrived at the front and gave the flowers to Videl. She then turned and smiled at Mystic, who smiled back. Then the priest started. "We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony this man and this woman. It is traditional that at this time the couple exchange vows. Mystic would you like to start us off?" Mystic nodded then cleared his throat and started, "When I was young I would spend days, months, even years wandering a vast dessert planet alone. I was searching for something, someone to fill my heart, to fill the void that had grown in my heart. It was not until I was older and created the androids and came to earth when I met the one person that made me happy to be alive in the entire universe. When I first laid my eyes on you Tina I knew that there was something special about you. You are beautiful and nice and sweet and caring and just so perfect that I cannot believe that you were still single when I met you. Ever since the day I left you I wanted to return and hold you close in my arms. I am in love with you Tina and I do not think there is anyone else in this small thing we call existence that I could ever love more then you." Said Mystic with a smile. Tina smiled too, her eyes sparkling. "And you Tina", said the priest. Tina smiled, "I love you Mystic. I too grew up wondering what I was, where I belonged and the day I met you I realized that there was someone for me. The way you showed mercy in your many fights and battles. I fell in love with you when I first saw you, love at first sight as you say. You were my knight in shinning armor, my savior and my great warrior. I love you and I will always love you, now and forever more", Tina said with a big smile. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed then please speak now or forever hold your peace", said the priest. After a few moments of silence the priest clapped his hands together and continued, "Well by the power invested in me by God almighty I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. They smiled and leaned in close kissing each other nice and long. Afterwards everyone stood up and clapped.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in the church Ka'en groaned as he broke out of the ice and groaned as he was freezing. He tried to stand but it was still too cold for him to move. He closed his eyes then they burst open, red with anger and fire. He stood up and picked up the dragonball which he pressed it into his chest. The remaining flames in his body took the dragonball into him making him hotter and stronger. His body burst into flames as he started walking towards the main hall. Elsewhere Ballistic stood up and growled as he walked across the icy ground into the hall, wherein he too went for the main hall, anger in his eyes…To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Ballistic and Ka'en decide to break up the celebration by attacking Mystic and Uno. With Ballistic's power overwhelmingly strong it was amazing that the place was still in contact as he went to Super Sayjin Three. Mystic will stop at nothing to protect Tina but when he decides to take the ultimate sacrifice what will happen to Uno and Ballistic but more importantly what happens with Tina? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Party Crashers 


	12. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: The big event finally occurred after Ka'en was put on ice. Tina and Mystic were happily married but with Ka'en thawed out and Ballistic outraged with Mystic for some reason (or is he) there is going to be a fight brewing today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
The Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
Tina and Mystic embraced and held each other tightly as everyone clapped. After a few moments everyone stopped clapping but there was someone clapping from somewhere. Tina and Mystic pulled back, still holding each other and looked around. "Where is that clapping coming from?" asked Trunks when suddenly a man wearing a black suit and black sunglasses stepped slowly from the shadows. "I bet you are all wondering who I am and why I am here. Tina you may not recognize me but I am your father. Back when you were very little we lost your mother in a car accident, the doctors thought that I too would have died so I told your grandmother to look after you and just tell you that both your mother and I were dead. Well I survived the accident and started a corporation that was dedicated to making drugs to save people's lives in the future. Anyways I am sorry baby but daddy is here now." Said the man with a smirk. Tina remained silent but held Mystic tightly and close. "Tina I sadly say that I do not feel that, that creature you hold is worth your time or love so I will say this now and only now I want you to be happy, but you cannot achieve this with this alien creature, I want him dead and you happy that is why I have someone to help you." Continued the man. "What do you mean?" Asked Tina shaking suddenly a loud slam is heard, everyone looked towards the doors.  
  
Ka'en was fully thawed out as he walked down the hallway to the main hall. He was now shaking with anger. He once again burst into his armor of flames once again. Growling, he started marching forwards his feet slamming into the ground causing the concrete to break and even melt. He reached his hands out to the sides and created two massive fireballs, sucking the heat out of the walls making the main hall colder, even ice began to form. Once all the heat was sucked from the building, Ka'en began to use all the power built inside him and his new found strength from the dragonball becoming almost as powerful as fire itself. He got to the main doors and closed his eyes. From the other side of the doors you could see red orange along the edges and the doorknob turned red with fire. Suddenly the doorknob just melted into the ground and the doors blew apart, burnt wood flying everywhere. Mystic held Tina close, shielding her from the bits of wood. There stood Ka'en, his body burning with anger and fire. Tina's father laughed. "I would like to introduce Ka'en the assassin. I paid him to assassinate Mystic's best friend as a warning and it seems like he is mad", said Tina's father still laughing. "18, Bulma, Videl, Chi-Chi, get everyone out of here", shouted Uno as he fired into the back wall creating an exit for them. They started exiting when another wall exploded and there stood the new warrior.  
  
Ballistic stood there angry. He knew that the man that hurt Mystic and created him was here and he wanted him dead. He growled and stretched his muscles, looking around. "Ka'en!" shouted Tina's father, "You listen to my daughter. Tina, while I take my leave". With that he slinked off into the shadows. Ka'en was in no state of mind to pay any attention to the man but Ballistic heard it. His eyes went gold with anger as he exploded into Super Sayjin Three. Mystic stepped towards Ballistic as Uno and Trunks stepped towards Ka'en preparing to attack. "Ballistic where did you come from and what the fuck do you think you are doing?" asked Mystic angrily. "You do not remember Mystic but a few days ago her father", he said pointed towards Tina, "Came to you in hopes of killing you with his wonder drug but unknown to him your body was too powerful and I was created. I vow to you, to us that I will destroy the man that did that to us". Mystic turned Super Sayjin Three as he listened. "And just recently I have learned that that man is Tina's father and unlike you I do not care who gets hurt or killed in the process so to get at her father I will kill Tina". Mystic closed his eyes, "I am sorry Ballistic", he said. "Sorry? For what Mystic?", asked Ballistic. "I cannot allow you to do that. Goten please get Tina out of here now." Goten nodded but Tina refused to go. "No", she said, "I will not leave you Mystic". "No Tina please, I will not hold back because I do not want you to be threatened ever", said Mystic as he started glowing with power, "Run, now!" With that his body exploded as he pushed himself to Super Sayjin Five. Ballistic's eyes went wide as he saw this power.  
  
Over the past year Mystic learned how to control the levels pass Super Sayjin Four, up to his limit, Super Sayjin Six. Now he stood there in Super Sayjin Five and he was ready to get this over with, Ballistic just smiled. "You do know that I am your fused version", he said as he powered up, "So whatever you can do I can do better". Ballistic roared and turned Super Sayjin Five like Mystic, Mystic's grin faded. Ballistic started laughing. "Uno I want you to do me a favor", said Mystic. "Yes what is it?" replied Uno. "I want you to defeat Ka'en here and all of the assassins that follow. I also know that you want to find the dragonballs. Now the dragonballs allow the user to make two wishes, please wish yourself Sayjin and me back to life", said Mystic as he disappeared. Uno was stunned, "Wait what do you mean?". It seemed like everything after that went in slow motion, Tina struggled against Trunks to try to run over to Mystic. Uno turned and reached out for Mystic and Ka'en rushed forward about to attack Uno. Mystic reappeared and latched onto Ballistic holding him tightly, Ballistic struggled to break the grasp but was unable to. Trunks had no time to get Tina away as Mystic's body started glowing. Suddenly Goku appeared out of thin air and took both of them in his arms, he then used instant transmission to teleport out of there. Ka'en slammed into Uno sending him flying as Ballistic roared in anger.  
  
There was a brilliant light then and then an explosion as the entire church blew apart revealing a massive ball of pure energy. Ballistic's dying roars could be heard until the ball of energy exploded on itself, dissolving everything around it. When the explosion ended there was nothing left where the church once was except a huge hole that seemed to go down forever. Mystic and Ballistic were both gone, destroyed and sent to the other side. Uno groaned as he pushed some debris that had been created by the surrounding building getting destroyed in the after blast. He remembered Mystic words in his head, "Take care of Tina, make sure she is not sad for long and wish me back. Ballistic is probably just as strong as I and a battle between the two of us could be devastating. Please explain this to Tina and that the only way to beat him was going to a place where no one could get hurt. Here we will fight and I will defeat him. Thank you, my dear friend". He growled and punched the ground. Tears formed in his eyes but he blinked them back, he stood and began to walk away went he heard an explosion. Turning around he saw more debris flying around as a massive fireball rose out of the large hole formed by the energy blast. Ka'en glared at him angrily. "Uno, this is not over yet, but soon it will be", he said calmly as he attacked…To Be Continued.  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno releases his rage against the mighty Ka'en but when Ka'en attacks using the tapped power of the dragonball in his chest, will Uno be able to take it? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Third Dragonball 


	13. The Third Dragonball

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: When Ballistic and Ka'en crash the wedding there is hell to pay. When Mystic realizes that a battle with Ballistic could destroy the entire planet along with kill those he truly cares about he decides to make the ultimate sacrifice, a kamikaze attack that killed both him and Ballistic. Uno lay in the debris of the church, angry at Mystic's decision but deciding to honor Mystic's wish he wanted to continue the search for the dragonballs but Ka'en was not there to play. He rose out of the massive hole in the ground using the molten lava tapped by the explosion. Ka'en has also tapped the hidden power of the dragonball, to reach his ultimate level. Is that enough to defeat Uno or will Uno stomp him out like a match? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
The Third Dragonball  
  
Uno growled as he felt the heat rise around him. He stood up slowly and slid his right leg back as he crouched halfway down and held up his arms, balling his hands into fists. A sneer rolled across his face as the first licks of flames jumped into the air then fell back into the hole. A bead of sweat from the heat slid slowly down Uno's temple. The first thing that was seen was Ka'en's now red orange, spiky hair which was now spiked on the top with just two long side hairs on each side of his face. His eyes were closed but as his full face was out of the hole he shot them open wide. With burning rage they were pure red all over. The soul piercing effect of them was back with a vengeance since they could almost melt stones down into the very lava that was powering him up.   
  
Finally Ka'en was fully lifted up out of the hole, he hovered a few feet ahead then landed on the ground. He was now wearing a cloak of black and red, with white loose pants like Piccolo's and black shoes. He lifted and tapped his left toe into the back of his right foot and reached up pushing a strand of red orange hair behind his left ear. He then looked over at Uno nonchalantly then sighed deeply. "I learned something over the course of this Uno", he said. "Life is going to be hard for both of us but it will be harder for me if you survive this. In fact only one of us leaves here today alive and Uno." Suddenly the dragonball in his chest started glowing bright red so bright that the three stars could no longer be seen. Suddenly the boundaries were set as lines of lava shot through the ground created a football field sized fighting arena, anything out of that was cut off from the lava. "And Uno", continued Ka'en, "I can tell you this much, I promise to make this quick and painless for you." Uno grinned. "You are too cocky, you think you will win before it has begun", said Uno. Ka'en simply laughed. "You are a fool Uno for the truth is that I have already won this. Watch." Said Ka'en as he held his arms out to the sides and held his hands open palms facing the sky. He threw his head back and roared as lava shot from the ground and flew up over his head and into his hands. He roared as if it was hurting him and closed his eyes as a thick metal rod, two feet taller then Ka'en himself was being formed. In those three extra feet a double sided axe blade was being formed from the liquid hot magma. He then spun it and slammed the bottom of it into the ground next to him.  
  
Uno stood up straight and thought to himself, "That is a powerful weapon, big and strong but it has to be too big for him to swing fast. So if I get close enough I will be out range." With a plan of attack he got ready, he got down and prepared to attack. Then he growled and disappeared. Ka'en blinked slowly and swung his massive axe around in the air then slammed it down into the ground. Ka'en then slowly stood back up lifting the blade of the axe back into the air. Uno appeared a few moments later crashing onto the ground, on his stomach. He was grabbing his head, moaning in pain. Uno had gone into it thinking he was going to swing around and kick Ka'en's feet from under him, but instead Ka'en had cleverly spun the blade and slammed the head of the axe into the ground, in turn Uno ran into the blade head first. He groaned and rubbed his head and slowly stood up. "After the first attack you are already down? This is going to be a lamer fight then I would have imagined", said Ka'en rubbing his head slowly. I cannot believe you are so tough that you beat Beethoven and Project X. Burto I can see but them? What did you do, poison them?" Uno slowly stood up and roared as he powered up to the equivalence of a Super Sayjin Two, Ka'en watched with surprise.  
  
Uno's hair was whipping upwards and if he could his hair would be golden and his eyes would be green. He held up his hands above his head as blue energy started creating a lance in both his hands. Ka'en roared and swung his axe over his head and slammed it down into Uno. Uno's lance was finished by the time Ka'en's axe as done so he easily defended himself. Uno's lance was four feet, eleven inches with a two foot, jagged, dragon blade making the entire lance come out to an almost seven foot tall weapon. Lightning seemed to strike the area around them and their weapons. Ka'en growled and started pushing down on his axe harder trying to break through and slice Uno in two. Uno grinned and held his own as he closed his eyes and gathered energy. He then quickly opened his eyes and pushed up against Ka'en, using the new energy to give himself strength, especially in his lower back and legs so that he had enough power to push back. He quickly pushed up hard and threw Ka'en's arms into the arms. Due to the size and weight of the axe, Ka'en fell back a few steps, which gave Uno enough time to twirl his lance and bring it down onto Ka'en's left shoulder.   
  
Everything seemed to stop then start up again slowly. Ka'en fell down slowly onto his left knee and grabbed his left shoulder, his skin had torn where the lance had come down upon it. He grimaced in pain but what surprised Uno the most was when blood did not come out of the wound instead liquid hot magma. Ka'en looked up and roared, he lifted his axe into the air and sung it down fast. Uno quickly jumped back trying to defend himself once again but this time the blade of the axe hit the handle of the lance, even though the lance handle was pure steel the axe blade somehow cut right through it. Uno's eyes went wide as the head of the lance and the bottom fell into the ground on the sides of him. "You made me bleed!" Screamed Ka'en as the magma started to cool and harden. As Ka'en reached up and tore off the rock revealing a healed shoulder Uno spoke, "But that was like instant scab healing. You cannot tell me that, that irritates you so much that you want some more of this!" Uno roared and exploded going up to Super Sayjin Three form, technically. The roared and leapt forward swinging his right fist towards Ka'en, it was about to slam into his face when Uno was caught by a wall of flames which jumped up defending Ka'en. "Even at your strongest stage you cannot defeat me and my monstrous firestorm attacks. In fact let us see what my ultimate attack really is." He said raising his hands into the air.  
  
Suddenly large areas of the ground tore open and a ton of lava and fire shot high into the air and created a massive ball of pure fire. Out of it shot out a head of a large dragon, much like the earth's first eternal dragon. It shot out and crawled across the sky wrapping around then looking down at Uno, it roared. Ka'en jumped up into the air and grabbed onto the dragon's neck. His hands griped the neck and squeezed. To Uno's surprise the dragon complied and swung it's massive body upward and in a brilliant flash of light the entire dragon turned into a massive sword. Ka'en roared and swung the massive sword above his head. He landed with a crash and stood up holding the sword. "This is my final attack, my Sword of Eternal Fire. Even though it is huge it is not a slow weapon, or maybe I should just show you!" He roared and attacked…To Be Continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno and Ka'en's fight intensifies as Ka'en releases his final attack, the Sword of Eternal Fire. It seems to have enough power to destroy a Super Sayjin Four so can Uno survive this onslaught with a weapon of his own or will he be crushed by Ka'en's massive inner power? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Inner Strength 


	14. Inner Strength

Last Time on Dragon Ball Z: Ka'en and Uno fight head to head in a battle of massive weapons of power but when Uno causes Ka'en to bleed, Ka'en has a new plan to create a weapon of ultimate destruction and of the purest fire ever, his new sword is amazing. His Sword of Eternal Fire can crush the strongest Super Sayjin Three, possibly a Super Sayjin Four. Now Uno must reach deep inside of himself and create something that could help save him and defeat Ka'en today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Inner Strength  
  
Uno stumbled back gasping at the size of the sword in Ka'en's hands. If he closed his eyes he could actually hear the dragon that the sword was formed from roar. Ka'en grinned and gripped the sword tightly, he then slid back and swung the sword. Before Uno could jump out of the way both the sword and Ka'en were gone. Uno pivoted around but could not sense anyone, anywhere it was as if Ka'en and his sword had vanished off the face of the earth. Uno started powering up, "This is nuts how the fuck can I beat him if I can't even see, let alone sense him?" Asked Uno outloud to himself when suddenly he felt the pain of heat on the back of his neck, he felt himself fall forward. His neck was almost snapped in half as he crashed forward and slide across the ground. He rolled and stopped on his stomach, lifting himself up slightly coughing. There stood Ka'en with the sword being slowly drawn back. "He is hurting himself", realized Uno, "That sword is the ultimate weapon but more so because it takes energy, the inner strength of the welder. If he does not beat me soon then he will die. He was right when he said that only one of us would be leaving here alive, no matter what. The outcome is clear now, I will too grant you the same promise you made to me Ka'en, a quick and painless death." Uno powered up and closed his eyes, preparing.  
  
In truth, Ka'en was still on the planet and still very near to Uno. He was using the unseen powers that dwell inside of the sword to hide himself. Inside the flames he could see his entire life leading up to the next few moments that would determine the rest of his life. It was when he was a child when he first recognized his powers to create and control fire. He was three when he first discovered matches, he had almost set his family's house on fire but the reason why he was not punished was because a horse made of fire, seen by both his parents, had entered the house and almost burned it down. They did not know or understand that it was their son that created the beast. Growing up, he was the child in the high school that would sit in the corner and play with a lighter. By the time he was a senior Ka'en had got arrested on many counts for arson and robbery. He was arrested before he graduated high school. He was released at age twenty one and took to becoming an assassin. Now he had only a few minutes before his sword with take his life from him. He opened his eyes and saw Uno off guard for a moment, it was time to attack.  
  
Uno's eyes shot open as he jumped up into the air, backwards. In slow motion the massive blade swung under him, just barely missing him. In fact a few strands of red hair fell, cut, to the ground. Uno growled and turned, looking at Ka'en who held the sword forward with his eyes closed. Ka'en was breathing heavily as he saw that he had missed Uno. "How was he able to dodge that attack? Unless it was a lucky guess, there is no way that he could have known. I will not allow this to happen." He roared and turned around, swinging the massive sword. Uno jumped up and quickly ran along the length of the sword towards Ka'en. Ka'en's mouth opened in shock as Uno flying kick forward and kicked him in his jaw. Ka'en stumbled back and dropped the sword. He fell and Uno landed near him. "Ka'en you are free. Since you no longer hold the sword it cannot take your inner power anymore", said Uno holding out his hand, "I say we call this a truce and end this now". Ka'en's eyes shot open, they were white with anger. "No you fucking bastard, without the sword I have even less time to feed your soul to it. I am now too weak to even attempt to pick up the sword again. You have sealed this fight however, if I cannot defeat you within one minute's time then I am as good as dead."  
  
Uno quickly looked over at the sword and saw as smoke started to come out of it along with actual flames. "Yes Uno, that is right, the sword is becoming it's regular fire dragon self again and in a minute it will feast on the soul of the weakest warrior and since it has taken much of my soul, I am next on the menu." Uno growled and looked down at the ground, "Then I will save you by killing you now!" He roared and powered up reaching deep inside of himself for any amount of strength he could possibly find. Digging deep within himself he disappeared and reappeared behind Ka'en. He then started attacking Ka'en, kicking and punching him. Ka'en groaned in pain and spit out blood, "No I will not be defeated". He disappeared and reappeared above Uno. He swung to attack but Uno quickly vanished, as did Ka'en. All that could be seen from their attacks were bursts of dust where they did touch for an instant. Uno roared and slammed his elbow down into Ka'en's back sending him crashing to the ground. "This is it!" He shouted as he powered up an attack. "Special Beam Cannon!" He fired his blast but time was up.  
  
The special beam cannon did not even reach the ground, the dragon of fire had flown in the way and absorbed the blast. Uno watched in horror as the dragon roared and threw his head back. Then he dove down, mouth open and slammed into the ground, feasting upon Ka'en's soul. When the dragon had disappeared Ka'en lay there, barely alive. He coughed and summoned Uno over. Uno flew and landed near him, crouching near him. "Uno you fought bravely and strong, I am proud to have been defeated and killed by you." He said quietly as he lifted his hand into the air. "I will remove the dragonball that is fused into my chest but in turn I will die. Thank you for everything and have a safe journey." Uno smiled and touched Ka'en's shoulder as Ka'en plunged him hand into his chest and ripped out the dragonball. With that he died. Uno lowered his head in silence then took the dragonball and flew off towards Goku's house. Meanwhile an old man walked over to Ka'en's body and released some dirt that fell covering the hole in his chest. He shook his head and flew off.   
  
Meanwhile at Goku's house. "I just cannot believe he is gone", said Tina who had already cried her eyes out. "It is ok Tina", reassured Chi-Chi, "You and Uno can both make wishes on the dragonballs, soon you and Mystic will be happily together again." Tina nodded and hugged Chi-Chi. Goku soon entered carrying Uno. "He is dead tired, let him rest then you two should go and find the remaining dragonballs." Said Goku, Tina nodded. She stood at the window and then closed her eyes, feeling the wind against her face, "Soon Mystic we will be together again, very soon."  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Tina and Uno start their quest and meet the infamous Kamaitachi to battle for the fourth dragonball. Meanwhile on the other side, Mystic and Ballistic start fighting, is Ballistic really as strong as he says he is and if he is, does Mystic stand a chance, find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Battle in the Other World 


	15. Battle in the Other World

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: despite his best efforts Uno cannot prevent Ka'en's sword from consuming his body. Even though he gained a dragonball, inside he felt like he had lost a friend. A new day a new fight but this time Tina is along for the fight. With no news since they died Mystic and Ballistic arrive in the Other World and decide to test out each other's strength. What happens to our heroes, find out today on Dragon Ball Z:

****

Battle in the Other World

Uno rolled around in his sheets as he dreamt up a nightmare. In his dream he was walking in a beautiful field with flowers and little animals all around him. Suddenly there was smoke and all the plants and animals caught on fire, there in the skies above him was the fire dragon and just out of sight, there was Ka'en. Ka'en was running towards Uno to warn him about some new evil when out of the sky fell a massive fireball burning Ka'en to his bones. Uno cried out but not before he saw another massive fireball crash down into Mystic who was standing nearby. Uno looked up as the fire dragon spoke, "Puny human, you cannot defeat me and I have already taken everything from you but I will find more ways to strip you down until you have nothing." With that the dragon exploded and small fireballs fell killing everyone that was around him.

Uno awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat and tangled up in the sheets. He took several deeps breaths trying to calm himself down. Uno looked over at the clock and saw that it was already three in the afternoon. He pulled himself from the bed and forced his feet onto the ground. He climbed into the shower and started to clean himself. He scrubbed the dirt marks that covered his upper body from when he was cast onto the ground. He then rubbed his neck where Ka'en had caught him with the sword. "Ka'en, you were like a friend to me, how could I have lost you like that. I should have been able to save him." Angrily he shut off the water, stepped out and dried himself off. After getting dressed he walked downstairs and found Bulma and Tina at the computer and Chi-Chi in the kitchen. "Good you are finally up", said Chi-Chi sniffing the air, "And you bathed too. That is great, now come and eat." "I am sorry Chi-Chi but if I eat then I will feel sick and I do not want to throw up", replied Uno as he held onto his stomach. He then heard a happy response as Goku ate up some more food in the kitchen. Uno smiled and walked over to Tina and Bulma. "What are you two doing?" He asked. "Well we think we have found the fourth dragonball and the next challenge." Replied Bulma. "Really?" "Yes", said Tina as she stood up, "His name is Kamaitachi and he is a seventy year old assassin who can use energy attacks and fly. He is an effective assassin that is wanted all over the planet." Uno nodded. "Then we better get going." He said. "Uno?" asked Tina. "Yes?" "Can you teach me to fly first?" Uno fell down.

Meanwhile in the Other World Ballistic and Mystic stood at the desk of the great King Yemma. "Well boys let us see what we have here." Said King Yemma, "You two were about to fight when Mystic here used a kamikaze attack to kill both of you to save the entire planet from the destruction of a battle between you two? And now you both boldly come to me asking for not only your physical bodies intact but for a place to fight each other? That is absurd, insane even." "But Great King Yemma, I know that I will be wished back soon and coming back with no body is a hard thing to do", said Mystic. King Yemma nodded then looked at Ballistic. "Well", started Ballistic, "The thing is that I want to fight Mystic here and prove to him that his death was not in vein and a battle between us would be devastating", said Ballistic. "I still do not know", said King Yemma. "I know", shouted Ballistic, "Let us try to cross Snake Way" "What? Why would I do something like that?" "Because if we fall then you won't have to hear about us ever again." Replied Ballistic. King Yemma thought about his while rubbing his chin, "Fine". "What?!" asked Mystic as he fell down. Ballistic grinned, grabbed Mystic's arm and pulled him to Snake Way. "Why the fuck did you do that?" asked Mystic Angrily. "Well. The way I see it is that the Lower World is a whole lot bigger then the little clouds they have there so let us go there to battle", explained Ballistic. "You are a real baka you know that Ballistic, it must be part of Vegeta that is making you talk like this." Answered Mystic. "Yes that is right, the determined part that wants this fight to continue is telling me to do this. No you fool I can have thoughts of my own and you know that", snapped Ballistic as he ran and dove off the side of Snake Way. Mystic growled and shook his head. He walked over to the edge and quietly stepped off the side.

Mystic landed with a thud and a big, fat red ogre ran over to him. "Wow you guys are strong looking and by the looks of it you purposely jumped off of Snake Way just to fight each other." He said. Mystic was not about to give him any credit for any amount of intelligence at all he replied, "Ballistic told you about all that did he not?" "Yeah", said the red guy as he lowered his head. "Where is he?" asked Mystic. The ogre pointed and Mystic walked over to him. Ballistic was already powered up to Super Sayjin Three when Mystic arrived. "Well are you ready for me?" he asked. Mystic closed his eyes and powered up to Super Sayjin One. "You think you can take me on in that form? You are the baka here Mystic", said Ballistic who then attacked. 

Ballistic fell forward, missing Mystic by only a foot. Mystic had taken a step sideways allowing Ballistic to pass by. Angry, Ballistic did a roundhouse kick that sailed right over Mystic's head as he ducked down. "Stand still you asshole!" Shouted Ballistic as he continued attacking but missing simply because Mystic was stepping back or to the side or ducking. "Stop backing away from me Mystic and fight me like a real Sayjin!" shouted Ballistic. "Look who is talking Ballistic, you are not a real Sayjin, you are just a fused one", replied Mystic calmly as he stepped into the attacks, still dodging them. Ballistic stopped fighting and watched Mystic closely. "You have yet to do anything more then power up to Super Sayjin One. You are just toying with me!" shouted an enraged Ballistic, "Just fight me already!" Mystic opened his eyes and disappeared, he reappeared behind Ballistic and backwards kicked him in the back sending him crashing down into Mystic's fist who quickly disappeared and reappeared right below Ballistic, crouching low enough to upper cut him in his stomach. Ballistic gasped and fell back, grabbing onto his stomach. "Holy shit you are a good fighter", he said as he turned to the side and vomited. "I guess I will have to take it up a notch and actually try", said Ballistic as he wiped some vomit off his chin. He then raised his hand in the air to fire a blast when Mystic appeared in front of him and fired a blast right into his face sending him soaring into the fountain. Inside one of the buildings the red ogre and the blue ogre were talking. "It seems like we have some trouble makers here, should I call King Yemma?" asked the blue one. "No, let us just wait this out and watch", answered the red one.

"Ok this is simple Tina, all you have to do is focus all your energy deep inside of you into one spot inside you then release it and that causes you to fly", said Uno as he taught Tina the basics. Tina nodded. "All you have to do I picture the energy and release it", said Uno. Tina closed her eyes and focused really hard. Suddenly she was lifted an inch off the ground but she opened her eyes really fast and fell down onto her ass. "This is going to take a while isn't it Tina?" asked Uno smiling. Tina nodded and rubbed her butt. Goku laughed while he was painting the house. "All I have to do is stay focused and remember that I am doing this for Mystic, the one I love, so that I can see him again really soon", thought Tina as she went back to training…To Be Continued

Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: As Uno and Tina's training continues it seems like her father has a new plan in mind as he sends out another assassin besides Kamaitachi to see to it that Mystic is never brought back to life and that his daughter is brought to him unharmed. Back in the Other World, Ballistic and Mystic make a mess out of Lower World, making them cast to a far off planet to battle, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Thunder and Lightning

  



	16. Thunder and Lightning

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Ballistic and Mystic take their battle to the Lower World, by tricking King Yemma into letting them travel Snake Way to get there. As they fight Mystic shows up Ballistic by proving to him that the original is always better, or is it? And before heading out to find the fourth dragonball Uno takes Tina under his wing and try to teach her to fly and fight, but is that a harder mission then finding the dragonballs? Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Thunder and Lightning  
  
Uno smiled as Tina hovered about a foot in the air with her eyes closed. "Once she opens her eyes however she will fall to the ground and hurt her ass, again." Thought Uno. "Keep focusing", he said as he turned and entered the house. "Chi-Chi we need more ice", started Uno when they both heard a thud as Tina fell onto her ass. Chi-Chi nodded and broke open a new cube of ice. Uno smiled and brought the ice outside on a tray in glasses, but he dropped them as he saw a smiling Tina hovering in the air. "You did it!" Exclaimed Uno excitedly as he jumped into the air with her. They flew around for a bit but suddenly Tina stopped, "I want to learn how to fight", she said. "You know, energy blasts, physical attacks, the whole nine yards." "Tina are you sure you are ready for that I mean you just learned how to fly", warned Uno. "Uno stop it, I know you are just making sure I do not get hurt but I have to learn this if I want to protect myself and help you help save Mystic." Uno nodded slowly and powered up. "Watch me." He said.  
  
Ballistic gasped in pain as he was slammed against a cliff. "Where is this loser getting his strength from?" Thought Ballistic to himself as Mystic reappeared in front of Ballistic slamming his knee into Ballistic's stomach. He then lifted up his foot and pressed it against Ballistic's stomach, twisting his heal into his stomach. "You are being ruthless!" Shouted Ballistic as he grimaced in pain. "You tried to wreck my wedding!" said Mystic as he grabbed Ballistic's collar and lifted him up. "Point taken." Said Ballistic as he was thrown across the area. Ballistic turned to fire an energy blast at Mystic but one was already heading right towards him. He was shocked then fired a blast back, the two collided but did not explode. Mystic braced himself and powered up the blast. Ballistic slammed, feet first into the cliff across the way and powered up is own shot, forcing himself deeper into the rocks. He grit his teeth and powered up to the fullest of Super Sayjin Three and roared as he pushed a blast into Mystic's. Mystic blinked at this new power and intensified his own blast by upping his own Sayjin level to Super Sayjin Three. It was almost as if they were tied in strength but Mystic has yet to begin.  
  
Uno held up his hands allowing Tina to punch them. "Her speed is amazing. It is as if Mystic was training her before they were married." He thought to himself. "Tina?" he asked outloud to her, "Did Mystic train you at all before hand because I must say, your speed and physical attacks are way stronger then that of a normal human". Tina blushed and nodded. "Yeah he was teaching me how to take care of myself, just in case evil ever came to earth again." Said Tina with a smile. Uno also smiled but his smile faded when he felt not one but two massive power levels heading their way. "Is something wrong Uno?" Asked Tina quietly. "I won't lie to you Tina." Said Uno, "There happens to be something incredibly strong heading this way. You need to be at your strongest when he arrives". "How do you know he is a he?" Asked Tina. "Remember you told me about him inside, you must be training really hard." Tina blushed and prepared herself.   
  
Mystic grit his teeth and put more power into the blast. The entire area was being torn apart and the two ogres were not happy with that. "They are going to destroy us all!" shouted the blue one. "I know, I know", answered the red one, "Now it is time to call King Yemma." Meanwhile Ballistic closed his eyes and roared. Reaching deep inside of him he pulled out the strength that he needed and exploded the power into the blast. Mystic was surprised and decided to surprise Ballistic, he stopped firing and let Ballistic's blast slam into him fully. Ballistic stumbled and stopped firing when he felt the energy of Mystic stop. He saw the blast push into the ground where Mystic was and disappear. He jumped out of his own hole, looking like he was in normal form but actually being Super Sayjin Four. The only, slight difference was that both his eyes were green. He started laughing and dancing, "I beat the mighty Mystic", shouted Ballistic happily but he was interrupted when the ground under him exploded. He flew into the air as Mystic appeared holding up the blast. He roared and threw it up at Ballistic who was stunned.  
  
"Now what is all this about a pair of troublesome boys?" Asked King Yemma angrily as he looked across Snake Way. On the phone the red ogre was complaining about Mystic and Ballistic. "That cannot be true, they went down Snake Way for some reas…", said King Yemma but he was interrupted when he saw part of Snake Way light up then explode, sending a blast and a man on the blast into the air where it exploded too close to the path, blowing up more of it. "Holy Shit", said King Yemma as he dropped the phone, "Ballistic! Mystic! Get the fuck over here now!" Ballistic fell through the roof and landed on King Yemma's desk and Mystic slowly walked over to the desk. "You boys have destroyed Hell For Infinite Losers! That is it, from this moment on you are both banned to the planet farthest away from everything. Planet Geo, the last planet in existence!" With that, Ballistic and Mystic vanished. King Yemma sat down and picked up the phone, "I need a ton of people to clean up HFIL, now."  
  
As Tina was training with Uno a warrior arrived. He landed and stood there. He was about seventy and held a cane in his hands. "My name is Kamaitachi and I have come here to kill you Uno!" Above them unnoticed was another assassin, watching, waiting. "If you are not too busy Uno, it is time to die." Said Kamaitachi as he pulled a sword from what at first glance was a cane. "Tina, be prepared for anything", said Uno. "Yes anything", said the other warrior. "Well I did not expect that", said Uno and Kamaitachi in union. They all looked up, then suddenly Kamaitachi shouted, "I know you! You are that Raijin fellow, the one that can control the element of electricity!". "Yes Kamaitachi, thank you for the introduction", said Raijin calmly. "No, this is my kill", said Kamaitachi excited. "Kamaitachi I am not here for him I am simply here for the girl and nothing more". "So you are here to kidnap me?" asked Tina. "Basically yes", replied Raijin. "Well you shall see that I am stronger then I look". Raijin shrugged and attacked…To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Tina shows some more of her power as she battles Raijin for her freedom, meanwhile Uno fights the old coot Kamaitachi, and even though he is old he is strong, with a special technique up his sleeve, find out that it is and more next time on Dragon Ball Z: Double Teamed 


	17. Double Teamed

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Mystic and Ballistic took hold and made a huge mess outta the Lower World, such a mess that they are transported to the Planet Geo, the planet that is on the edge of existence. Meanwhile Uno continues training Tina when suddenly two new assassins, Kamaitachi and Raijin, interrupt them. Kamaitachi was there to kill Uno while Raijin was sent to kidnap Tina. What happens to them, find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Double Teamed  
  
Kamaitachi growled at Raijin's arrival. "The boss said that I would be allowed to handle this assignment on my own." Thought Kamaitachi angered. "Look Raijin, I can handle these two losers on my own, why don't you go home and rest or something?" Asked Kamaitachi. "I am afraid that I cannot do that Kamaitachi, I wish I could but that is just not possible." Replied Raijin. "And why the fuck not?" Yelled Kamaitachi. "Please Kamaitachi, there is a lady present." Said Raijin calmly. "Oh well I am sorry", started Kamaitachi but suddenly he was punched in the face and knocked to the ground. Uno growled and disappeared, he started to attack Kamaitachi. "Old man or not, you are going down and your dragonball is mine!" He yelled as he punched Kamaitachi in his stomach. "Dragonball? Oh you must mean this", said Raijin as he pulled a dragonball out of his pocket. Suddenly he felt a tug on his ankle. He looked down and saw Tina smiling up at him. "Hello", she said as she threw him down into the ground. He landed with a thud and the dragonball rolled away towards the house. Raijin reached out to grab the dragonball but suddenly Tina came down onto his stomach hard. Raijin roared in pain as she started jumping up and down on his stomach.   
  
Meanwhile on the Planet Geo, Mystic and Ballistic looked around at their new surroundings. "Wow that King Yemma transported us here in the blink of an eye", noted Ballistic. Mystic nodded then powered up. "Wait you just want to fight right now?" asked Ballistic. "Why not or are you afraid? I did fuck you up pretty badly back there in Hell For Infinite Losers?" Said Mystic. "Yes you did, I can admit that, how you handled that attack was amazing." Said Ballistic excitedly. "Well we have to give credit where credit is due. What are you? Super Sayjin Four?" Asked Mystic. "Yeah, I have green eyes now, not that big of a difference." "Is that enough chit-chat for you Ballistic?" asked Mystic. "Just one more question." "Yeah what is it?" "Even though I am part you, I still do not understand your power levels." "Well you are my enemy so I cannot tell you everything but in normal form I have the power level of Super Sayjin Two, so my level should be up two more then the max that I am on", replied Mystic, "So are you ready to go now?" "Yeah, thanks." "No problem." Then they both got into attack position and powered up.   
  
Raijin roared in pain as Tina once again came down hard onto his stomach. She was performing the move that Uno did against Trunks during the Mystic games, but Raijin was no push over like Trunks, he was powerful and Tina was just about to find out how. She jumped into the air and was about to slam down on top of him when suddenly a metal pipe ripped out of Goku's house and wrapped around her body, holding her tight. Raijin coughed and rolled over spitting out blood and saliva, then he vomitted. Tina struggled to try to get loose but she was not getting very far. Raijin slowly stood up, walked over and picked up the dragonball. He then walked over to Tina and knelt down next to her. "My name is Raijin. I was named after the Japanese god of thunder mostly because of my special abilitly to control electricity and with time i was able to learn how to use that electricity to create a magnectic force that would allow me to make monsters out of metal, but you wanna know the worse thing? I have the ability to summon monsters from hell." Said Raijin.  
  
"You see when I was younger my parents were killed in a religious battle for freedom or some type of shit like that. Anyways my father was a commander and my mother was a nurse. I was only two years old when the enemy launched a surprise attack, launching a missle called Blade Fly, which shot out thousands of little blades that litterally skinned my parents alive. It was not till I was eight when I learned about the anti-religion, Satanisim. That is when I started my training. I became a high priest at the young age of twenty. It took me twenty more years to perfect my training and now I can summon the triligoy, Shirakumo, Benisuaume and Kurakudo. These three demons are the strongest in hell and you better pray to whatever god you believe in to save you if you dont come along quietly. Actually since you are trapped you have no choice but to follow me." Said Raijin as he picked up Tina and carried her off to her father's tower.  
  
Uno roared as he saw Raijin fly off with Tina, he was about to follow her when Kamaitachi kicked him in his face. He fell down but slowly stood up. "Look you old fart, I have had enough of you so just quit already, we both know that you cannot defeat me no matter how hard you try, so just give up and give me your dragonball", demanded Uno. Kamaitachi laughed then coughed. "Like hell will I give you my dragonball." Said Kamaitachi with a sneer as he held up the dragonball. In the blink of an eye Uno grabbed Kamaitachi's dragonball then blasted him in his stomach. Then Uno flew off towards Tina's father's tower, using the dragon radar to find out where it is. Kamaitachi lay there breathing hard, cursing under his breath.  
  
On Planet Geo Mystic and Ballistic's fists collided as they fought each other with anger in their eyes and souls. Then at the most random moment Ballistic spoke. "Hey Mystic?" Ballistic asked as he fired multi-blasts at Mystic. "What is it now?" asked Mystic as he flew up towards him dodging the blasts then slamming his fist into Ballistic's face, sending him up, but he grabbed Ballistic's ankles and threw him down. "Where would you be if Tina listened to her father? Or if she picked Trunks", asked Ballistic as Mystic fired an energy blast at him. "Tina would not agree with a man that walks into her life after nineteen years and says he is her long, lost father. And if she picked Trunks then I would be in the dead zone." "Why?" asked Ballistic. "Because", asnwered Mystic, "That would be my punishment for losing her. Now are we fighting or talking?" Asked Mystic as he kicked Ballistic's stomach. "Yeah sorry"  
  
Uno landed at the enterence to Tina's father's tower and noticed that unlike most towers this one went down instead of up. He shrugged and kicked open the door. Once inside he noticed three seperate paths, one leading each way. "Shit I guess I have to pick one don't I?" thought Uno outloud. He walked down the one to the left, towards his first challenge in this building of horror. He slowly desended the stairs he came to feeling along the walls, suddenly the lights went out and Uno fell...To Be Continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Mystic and Ballistic actually continue their battle but with their levels rising can the planet handle it, or will it be destroyed as easily as Hell For Infinite Losers? And Uno has stumbbled into Raijin's trap as he faces one of the three Satanic gods, will it be Shirakumo, Benisuaume or Kurakudo and what do these monsters look like and what are their abilities? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: The God of Strength 


	18. The God of Strength

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Mystic and Ballistic continue their battle on Planet Geo while Uno defeats his assassin but Raijin gets away with Tina. Now Uno must go after him and get Tina back and collect another Dragon Ball, but what horror does he face? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
The God of Strength  
  
Uno groaned in pain as he lay at the bottom of the steps. Upon decending the steps the lights flickered off Uno had fallen down the entire stair length. He slowly stood up and rubbed his shoulder. He looked around and noticed that he was inside a giant room with many stone statues and in the center of the room, on the ground, was a giant sketch of a monster. Uno walked over to it and read outloud what it said on the ground. "Shirakumo, the god of strength, a massive monster that looks like a giant tarantula with a tiger's head and the amount of eyes as it has legs. Shirakumo was first summoned when the religious battles first started. He rose from the ground and not only attacked the enemies but he strengthened any warrior's attacks and weapons." Read Uno quietly outloud. Suddenly the ground started shaking.  
  
Uno jumped back as a giant, hairy leg shot out of the ground and slammed down besides him. Suddenly seven more legs followed as the mighty beast Shirakumo tore out of the ground. He shook the dirt off his back and looked at Uno. It roared and slammed a leg down causing bits of rocks to fall from the ceiling and land nearby. What Uno noticed the most was the fact that only two of eight of Shirakumo's eyes were opened. Shirakumo then swung with one of his legs causing Uno to do a summersault backwards to avoid getting crushed. He then ran into one of the statues. He barely had time to read the inscription before Shirakumo crushed it. "Two opened, shame on you. Attack now, before he shows true pow'r", read Uno as he jumped back. Uno launched himself forward and slammed his fist down into Shirakumo's back, the spot that looked the most vulnerable. Shirakumo roared in pain and spun around. His mouth was opened and his jagged teeth were showing. Uno prepared to attack again, he jumped and punched down on the same spot, this time Shirakumo seemed to roar in relief. Uno looked surprised, but was shocked when two more eyes opened and a giant scorpian tail tore out of his back.   
  
Uno ran to another statue with an inscription and read it outloud. "Ok, ok, this one says. Half way there, from his tail you should steer, if two more open, the other you should fear". Uno jumped back and raced down the rows of statues as Shirakumo swung his legs and tail, crushing all the statues around him. "Shit why don't I find any statues that help me, like how do I fucking kill a god?" Asked Uno to no one, suddenly a large boulder fell from the ceiling and landed on his head. "Ow, shit that hurt...wait a moment!" Shouted Uno as he took to the air. He flew over Shirakumo and fire an energy blast into the air. The ceiling broke apart and a large, sharp slate of rock fell from the ceiling and with a little burst of guiding air, it fell and sliced off Shirakumo's head completely. Right before it fell, all the eyes opened up.   
  
Suddenly the remaining statues started to melt and the people inside were free. A few cheered and Uno ran over to one. "What is going on? Are you all free because I defeated Shirakumo?" asked Uno. "No", replied a worried one, "We are all free because Shirakumo must be fed in this form." "What do you mean, 'this form'?" Asked Uno but suddenly there was a roar and two insect wings tore out of the back of the spider Shirakumo. Some screamed but most had already accepted their fate as a giant moth like creature with the head of a tiger burst out of the old Shirakumo's back. This was the new Shirakumo who took to the air. When he flapped his wings, a strange, brown, pollen like dust flew off them. Some of the men even tried to catch it. Uno gasped in fear as Shirakumo started eatting some of the young men and more so as the ones that touched the pollen started turning back into stone, which insured their lifespan for a little bit longer or until Shirakumo crushes them. Uno was tired of this and he powered up.  
  
While Shirakumo was busy eatting the former statues Uno powered up Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon attack. "You cannot kill the great Shirakumo", screamed on of the men as he was eatten or, as Uno realized all this to be, sacraficed. He roared and placed his index and middle fingers of both hands on his forehead. "Special Beam Cannon!" shouted Uno as he fired both blasts at once, one was slower then the other. The first shot hit Shirakumo's old spider body while the other one flew up then slammed down into the sketch on the ground. Shirakumo roared in pain as little explosions occured all over his body, till the giant moth was on fire and crashing to the ground. Uno grinned and walked over to the body. "Do not attack the old body but go for the new, otherwise Shirakumo's teeth, will get to know you", said Uno to the dying Shirakumo, "That is the final inscription I read when I realized that all of this is what you wanted and this is your world. Those men died for you and those inscriptions were just to egg you on and make you stronger, well I am on to your little game oh great Shirakumo. Shirakumo I hate to see you go but goodbye", said Uno as he fired another blast into the sketch. Shirakumo's body exploded.  
  
Uno noticed that there was another stair case on the other side of the room. He walked over to it then decended it. Uno walked into a green field with rows of flowers everywhere. "What the fuck? How did I get outside?" asked Uno outloud with no answer. He continued walking forward when he saw Tina lying on the grass, he ran over to her. "Tina are you ok? I was so worried about you", he said but Tina remained motionless. "Tina? Tina what is wrong?" Suddenly he smelt it, smoke. He turned and saw that the grass was catching on fire. He quickly scrambled to get Tina to safety but for some reason it was really hard to move her, almost as if she was stuck to the ground. Uno pulled and pulled but could not get her away from the flames that engulfed her. "What the fuck is wrong with you Uno?!" Shouted a familar voice. Uno turned around and was surprised to see Mystic and Ka'en standing there looking at him. "What are you two doing here?" he asked them surprised. "Well Tina wished us both back and you go and kill her." Said Ka'en. "Uno I asked you to take care of her, you promised me that much when I died." Yelled Mystic. "I am so sorry." Said Uno. "Sorry won't bring her back to me, and neither will this but it will ease the pain." Said Mystic. "What will?" Asked Uno when suddenly Mystic punched him in his face. Uno fell down as Ka'en created his flame battle axe and Mystic went Super Sayjin Six. "No, what are you two doing? Please do not kill me!" Shouted Uno as he powered up and flew away.   
  
Meanwhile on the roof of the room where Uno lay unconscious the goddess of dreams, Benisuaume, the giant moth, lay resting, letting her pollen down everywhere pushing Uno into the nightmare he was currently in. He was moving back and forth violently, trying to get away from his old friends. "You could have saved me!" Shouted Ka'en as he attacked. "You could have saved her." Shouted Mystic as he attacked. Uno cried in pain...To Be Continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z: While Benisuaume keeps Uno under close eyes with her dream spell Mystic battles Ballistic and they are both sent to hell. In his nightmare Uno has to face Ka'en and Mystic at their max, can he do it or will he fall to the second god? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Goddess of Dreams 


	19. The Goddess of Dreams

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: After finding out how to defeat a god and defeating Shirakumo, Uno ascends to the next level, a grassy field, where Tina is dead but Mystic and Ka'en live? But wait, it is all an illusion from the moth like goddess Benisuaume. Can Uno escape this nightmare or will he be killed by his own fears, find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
The Goddess of Dreams  
  
Uno's body lay on the cold ground trembling but not from the cold but out of fear. For even though Uno looks like he is merely in a large stone room in his eyes he is in a grassy field with his two best friends, Mystic and Ka'en. But this little dream is no fantasy, but a nightmare created by Benisuaume. Benisuaume's special ability, as the goddess of dreams, is to put people in a nightmare so real that if you die in there you die out here. Benisuaume simply slept on the roof of the room, spreading out her pollen, which reaches all over the room.  
  
Uno growled as he felt the pain of Mystic punching him in his face. "Ok so this has to be real if it hurts this much", thought Uno as he jumped out of the way to avoid Ka'en's axe blade. He roared and burst forwards slamming his fist into Mystic's chest, not doing a damn thing to him. Uno groaned and rubbed his hand. "Ok how do I defeat the world's strongest warriors and not get killed in the process", thought Uno, "Normally me or Tina would be his weakness because he would show mercy but with Tina gone and me, well to blame I don't know what there is left to do. And Ka'en, I do not even know him really. This is going to be the death of me I swear." Said Uno outloud.   
  
Back on the Planet Geo Mystic and Ballistic continue duking it out, as their power levels just keep getting higher. "Mystic, me personally I am in Super Sayjin Four and almost reaching my max, how about you?" Asked Ballistic as he and Mystic's fists connected. "Super Sayjin Four", said Mystic boringly. "Come on and take it up a notch", dared Ballistic. Mystic sighed, went Super Sayjin Five and powered up one of his attacks. Ballistic cheered but stopped when he saw what Mystic was doing. "Wait you are not going to use that attack on me are you?" Asked Ballistic as he saw what Mystic was doing. Suddenly the ground split.  
  
Uno growled as he felt the burning heat of Ka'en's axe blade hit him and send him back, suddenly he got an idea. "Mystic if you want to kill me then do it but I would be honored if you could kill me using your Dead Zone attack." Mystic grinned and powered up his attack, Ka'en then started powering up his ultimate attack. After a few moments they were both ready and as Mystic took aim and fired, Ka'en swung his massive sword. Uno dodged both attacks but was able to do a front flip over Ka'en and kick him in his upper back, sending him into the dead zone. Ka'en screamed and disappeared. With only a few seconds left Uno quickly dove into the Dead Zone with Mystic following. He bailed at the last moment before it closed around him. Uno lay there in relief as he woke up.  
  
"I cannot believe you two bakas", shouted King Yemma, "First it was Hell For Infinite Losers and now Planet Geo. Where can I send you two without losing another planet or place. "Hell" shouted Ballistic. "Hell it is", said Ballistic quickly as he took Mystic's hand. "This sick fuck as something up his sleeve", thought Mystic to himself as he powered up and left.  
  
Uno awoke and looked around scared. On the ceiling was Benisuaume, sleeping like a baby. Uno was almost sad to have to raise his hands in the air and fire an energy blast up, squashing Benisuaume like a bug. "One more demon to go then I am home free", said Uno happily. "It won't be that easy", said Benisuaume as she died. "What do you mean?" asked Uno. "Let us just say that the hardest battle is always the last one." Responded Benisuaume just as she died. "Cannot be harder then facing Super Sayjin Six Mystic and ultimate Ka'en, can it?" Thought Uno. Uno walked down the hall into a small cavern inside there were three waterfalls and a large coffin. He walked over to it and read the inscription outloud on this one and nearby one. "Tina and Mystic's coffins, we will kill them all", said Uno. He gasped and prepared for the final attack.   
  
Aomizuchi sat in the main office with his six star dragonball. The boss entered the room and growled at him. "You fool why are you here and not out there?" He asked angry. "I do not care where I am, because where I am currently is where I am supposed to be." Replied Aomizuchi. "Shut up Aomizuchi, you fool. You do not know how powerful Uno and Mystic is. I bet that Mystic will somehow arrive and save Tina and Uno just in time." Shouted the boss. "Impossible, Mystic is dead." Said Aomizuchi. "Aomizuchi then why do you think they want the dragonballs so badly, they grant the user any wish they want." "Any wish?" Asked Aomizuchi. "Any." "Well you had six out of seven, why give them to your assassins? Did you not think they would win?" Asked Aomizuchi. "I knew they would all lose and die, that is what I wanted. But you Aomizuchi, you cannot die that easily, because unlike Ballistic and Project X, you are ultimate and the ultimate cannot be defeated!" shouted the boss. "What is your name?" Asked Aomizuchi. "My name? Why my name is…"  
  
Back in the Other World, Mystic and Ballistic arrive in hell. "This is so cool", shouted Ballistic. "No it is not and this is the final straw. Ballistic I will kill you here and that is final, no more bullshit just you, my fists and me." "You are right." Declared Ballistic. "No more shit." With that he powered up to Super Sayjin Six and prepared to fight. Mystic growled and attacked….To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Two Super Sayjins, both at level Six, can the Under World take this much power and will Uno be able to defeat Aomizuchi, the final goddess, Kurakudo and the remaining assassins, find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno's Conquest 


	20. Unos Conquest

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Mystic and Ballistic were taken to Hell after destroying the Planet on the edge of existence named Geo. They decided to go all out and both went Super Sayjin Six but can even hell itself hold them? And Uno faces the final god and then Raijin himself, he also faces Tina's father and the final assassin for the final dragonballs. Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Uno's Conquest  
  
Uno growled as he looked round the open chambers. "What is next for our hero", muttered Uno to himself as he walked deeper into what looks like the final room. "This has been a weird adventure and it has to end soon because time was running out. Well not really, there was no time limit but I still don't know where Tina is. Mystic would be so angry at me if he knew what happened. Wait a second, Mystic is not like that he would understand that I was fighting Kamaitachi when Raijin arrived and took her, but I was being too cocky and took my time beating Kamaitachi". Suddenly he felt pain across his back as he fell forwards, using his hands to catch himself in the push up position.  
  
Behind him stood an old man with an old Japanese sword drawn. "You thought you had beaten me before but I am back and I have come to retrieve the dragonball that you took from me", said Kamaitachi. "Kamaitachi I thought I killed you before", said Uno as he pushed himself back up. "No you foolish being, you only wounded me and for that you will pay with your life", said Kamaitachi as he held out his sword. His sword started glowing as energy started flowing into it. "Kamaitachi I did not know that you were able to control energy blasts", said Uno with a smirk. "I do not know what you are talking about Uno, this is my soul harvester attack and the blue light being drawn into it are the souls of the dead in this area. My attack is so strong that I can harvest any soul from anywhere on this planet, all I have to do is focus and watch", said Kamaitachi as he roared and gripped the sword handle strongly. Uno started backing up, "No fucking way".  
  
Ballistic stood across the way in Super Sayjin Six form watching Mystic who was also in Super Sayjin Six form. "If he attempts to do what I think he is going to do he led me along till we got to this exact place, that was brilliant", thought Mystic. Suddenly Ballistic started to power up. His body shone with brilliant golden light as bits of rocks started hovering in the air around him. The entire place started shaking as his body lowered into the rocks, breaking it apart. He threw his arms to the sides and made fists as he roared loudly. But before he could finish powering up he felt a fist hit his chest and send him crashing backwards. Ballistic groaned as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. "You fucking faggot why the fuck did you do that?" yelled Ballistic, questioningly. "Why the fuck would I wait for you to power up you moron, if I am going to defeat you I will do this quickly and painfully. I will do that for you", declared Mystic. "Then why wont you transform instead of embarrassing me by staying in Super Sayjin Five mode?" asked Ballistic. "Because you have been asking me this entire time for me to go up in levels and I have had enough of this, I will defeat you at my own pace, which will come quickly", said Mystic as he disappeared. Ballistic tried to jump up when Mystic appeared for a second and roundhouse kicked him in his side sending him flying down. "How can I defeat him now?" thought Ballistic, "That was my only chance"  
  
Kamaitachi started laughing as he held up this sword. The blade of the sword was now thicker and sharper. Uno was showing so much fear as he saw what three dead energies Kamaitachi's sword was taking energy from. "There is no way you could ever do that!" screamed Uno. Kamaitachi turned the sword, "Oh but there is dear Uno, I am using my sword to summon energy from your fallen friends, Mystic and Ka'en and that is not all, I am summoning the energy from the fused warrior Ballistic as well. And here is another kick in the pants, I will use all the energy to create myself a new body, one that you cannot defeat!" screamed Kamaitachi as his body started glowing with a red power. Uno covered his eyes and backed away, "Impossible". Kamaitachi started growing, and what seemed to be anti-aging. He was going back in years till he looked about twenty-five, then he got bigger and uglier. He stood at seven feet even with a big bulging body. He was hunched over and his back looked like a turtle shell. He roared as spikes shot out of his sides and two horns torn out of his forehead. The sword fell to the ground, useless because all the energy was now in his body. He looked up at Uno and roared, a tail tore out of his ass and spun around, finally his body was covered in rock hard scales. "Now return my dragonball and die!" roared Kamaitachi.  
  
Ballistic landed with a crash into a pile of rocks, then tried to jump up but Mystic appeared and kicked him in his stomach sending him flying back, rolling along the ground. He caught himself and pushed up onto his feet. Ballistic was not having any fun at all. He wiped some blood off his face and growled, "I knew I could not beat him unless he fell into my trap and now that he is not bullshitting around any more I do not think I can beat him", thought Ballistic grimly. He thought back to when they were on Planet Geo, where he had egged Mystic into powering up high enough to blow the planet up, or when they had destroyed Hell For Infinite Losers and Snake Way. All of it had been so they could be sent to hell so that Mystic would attempt to send Ballistic to the Dead Zone. "If only I could get Mystic to open up the Dead Zone then I can send him into it in my place, but will take a lot of effort on my part and an ultimate attack by me", thought Ballistic as Mystic appeared in front of him and punched him in his face. He fell back and crashed into some more rocks. Then Mystic stopped. "This is pathetic", he said to Ballistic as he lay there bleeding, "I thought you would at least put up a fight Ballistic, now it seems to me that you are the one that needs help", said Mystic as he powered up for his ultimate attack.  
  
Uno looked in fear at the new Kamaitachi. "You are a monster!" shouted Uno as he jumped forward and punched Kamaitachi in his stomach. "Kamaitachi is now a monster and Kamaitachi cannot feel your sad attempts to try to hurt Kamaitachi", bellowed Kamaitachi. "Great not only is he a monster but he only speaks in first person", muttered Uno, who quickly jumped back as Kamaitachi punched into the ground where he once was. Kamaitachi roared and started attacking Uno by punching and trying to stomp Uno out. Uno jumped away and disappeared. He reappeared behind Kamaitachi. But Kamaitachi swung his tail knocking Uno off his feet. Uno landed with a thud and gasped as he slammed his ribcage into a rock. As he was coughing as Kamaitachi's tail wrapped around his body and lifted him into the air. "Kamaitachi laughs at your petty attacks to try to defeat Kamaitachi", said Kamaitachi as his tail started squeezing Uno, crushing his body. Uno screamed in pain. "Uno", said a mysterious voice. Uno open his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry, "Mystic is that you?" "No you fag it is me, Tina", shouted Tina loudly. Uno looked up and around and saw a giant glass window with Tina standing in it speaking over a loud speaker, "Look Uno I know you have this whole idea in your head that you are a human but that is not what Mystic wished for when he wished you and Raditz human". Uno's eyes shot open, "What?" "That is right Uno, he wished you and Raditz to be real Sayjins because he felt that that is what you two would want the most. Raditz has stopped trying to go Super Sayjin as he went on living a peaceful life. You, you are a real Sayjin now do it, use your powers inside of you to go Super Sayjin!" shouted Tina before a guard grabbed her. Uno's eyes fixed on Kamaitachi, he roared and started powering up with amazing energy…To Be Continued.  
  
With Mystic in Super Sayjin Five and Ballistic in Super Sayjin Six, it seems like the entire Other World is as good as destroyed as Mystic powers up his final attack, but when an outside fighter steps in it could mean trouble. Back in the tower Uno uses his new found Sayjin powers to face Kamaitachi's new form but even if he defeats Kamaitachi he still has the final goddess and the final assassin to deal with, but he should be able to do it with his new Sayjin powers, right? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Deadly Alliance 


	21. Deadly Alliance

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Ballistic takes a serious beating from Mystic he realizes that there is only one way to win, through the Dead Zone, but will his plan back fire or will it get rid of Mystic forever? And when Kamaitachi transforms into a new stronger, ultimate monster he puts the crush on Uno. When Tina lets it known that Uno is actually a Sayjin from Mystic's first wish. With this new power Uno is ready to beat the shit out of Kamaitachi but does he have the strength to beat the last two challenges? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Deadly Alliance   
  
Kamaitachi's tail continued crushing the bones in Uno's body when Uno closed his eyes and then opened them, they were golden along with the energy glow around him and his red hair started turning golden. Kamaitachi gasped. "Kamaitachi knows who you are, Kamaitachi knows what you are", said Kamaitachi with fear in his multiple eyes, "Kamaitachi knows about you Sayjins and how you go Super Sayjin. Kamaitachi knows that I must kill you before you can kill Kamaitachi". With that Kamaitachi threw Uno across the room and roared. Uno did a flip in the air and landed on his feet, sliding about a foot, kicking up dust as he does so. He quickly reached up and grabbed Kamaitachi's tail. He then whipped Kamaitachi's tail and wrenched it backwards, wrapping it around his hand. Uno roared and blasted an energy blast right through Kamaitachi's tail, destroying it. Kamaitachi roared in pain then spun around and fired an energy blast at Uno. Uno merely blinked and knocked the blast aside. Then he powered up and attacked.  
  
Back in hell, Mystic was powering up his ultimate attack as Ballistic watched in fear. "Holy shit, I have never felt a power level like this one ever. No wonder he can rip open the Dead Zone", he thought as Mystic finished powering up. Ballistic quickly jumped up and stood, ready for Mystic's final combo attack. Mystic slid his left foot back and pointed his index finger at Ballistic. "Ballistic I cannot say it has been fun, because it has not. You interrupted my wedding and expected to defeat me when you are at max and I have barely begun to fight. I want this to end now so it will end now and you have no choice but to listen to me." Declared Mystic. "So Ballistic, even though it feels like I am killing a small part of myself I have no choice. Goodbye forever Ballistic." Mystic roared and fired a pencil-sized blast at Ballistic. Ballistic was frozen in fear as the blast hit him in his upper chest on the right side. It went in and disappeared as Mystic clasped his hands together and began focusing all of his energy behind Ballistic. He roared and opened his eyes and pulled apart his hands. Behind a frozen Ballistic a portal opened up and the Dead Zone was seen.  
  
Uno fired another blast at Kamaitachi who just punched it down to the ground. Uno growled as he saw how powerful Kamaitachi still was. "With my opened powers of the Super Sayjins I should be able to take this monster down easily unless." Thought Uno whose thoughts were broken as another blast flew at him. He flew threw the air and pulled his arm back to sock Kamaitachi in his face. He was shocked to see Kamaitachi smile then disappear. He caught himself in the air and looked around wildly. "But how could a creature that big just disappear that fast?" Thought Uno as he tried to get a fix on Kamaitachi's power levels. "Holy shit, that is what he is doing." Thought Uno with deep fear as he noticed Kamaitachi's power level for a second, "He is actually moving around the room at speeds that are so fast, I cannot even detect them. I cannot believe this, he can appear anywhere and I won't be ready." Uno got ready for anything when Kamaitachi appeared above him and slammed down onto his body. Uno fell like a rag doll onto the ground.   
  
Mystic smiled and flew towards Ballistic. He did a spinning kick and kicked Ballistic in his chest, sending him flying back into the Dead Zone. Mystic watched him fly into it and laughed as he started walking away. Inside the Dead Zone Ballistic's plan was falling into place as he powered up and focused his thoughts on a large rock outside the portal. Even though he could not move his body he was going to use his mind to drag Mystic in here with him. "If I am going to die then I will take Mystic with me!" Thought Ballistic as he used his attack. Mystic laughed as he walked away from the closing portal when suddenly a rock flew up and hit him. It was a very small rock so he thought nothing of it. But suddenly a huge rock ripped from the ground and hit Mystic dead on. Mystic slid back and caught the rock but it still seemed to be applying pressure onto him and with the still opened Dead Zone behind him, Mystic started to sweat. He groaned as he forced the boulder back as hard as he could but still no go. Finally he was about to fire an energy blast when another rock flew up and tripped him. The boulder shoved Mystic into the Dead Zone as it closed around him.  
  
Uno was being crushed by Kamaitachi who appeared out of nowhere. Uno's pack slid across the ground and hit the wall, as two dragonballs escaped and rolled a few feet away. Kamaitachi looked up and saw them; he knew that the dragonballs could increase his power by ten fold. "Uno will stay put for Kamaitachi as Kamaitachi will go and get the dragonballs so that Uno cannot ever defeat Kamaitachi." Said Kamaitachi as he jumped up and down once again to make sure Uno could not get up again. Kamaitachi then walked over to the fallen dragonballs. Uno lay there, his bones crushed and bleeding. He groaned in pain and looked up. "He surprised me with that attack, there was no way for me to avoid it", thought Uno as he coughed up blood. "What am I going to do now?" He closed his eyes and dropped his head to the ground as he heard Kamaitachi laughing as he picked up the new dragonballs, his powers grew exceptionally higher. Suddenly Uno heard a soft click. He opened his eyes and saw a Sensu Bean, lying on the ground. He quickly took it and ate it all up. Then he jumped up and powered up. "Kamaitachi it is your turn to die, to feel pain", shouted Uno as he powered up, "Your reign of terror ends here and now!" Uno powered up to Super Sayjin Three complete with long blond hair. He cracked his knuckles as prepared to end this fight once and for all.   
  
When Mystic opened his eyes he looked around him and saw darkness and nothingness. "Where am I?" He asked no one. "You are trapped in your own world", said Ballistic who leaned across a pile of red rocks. The Dead Zone was a dark, depressing world that was mostly black and red. There was lightning flashing, which were the only bits of white. There were a lot of small chunks of ground floating in the air but that was it. Below them was a drop that seemed to go on forever. "What the fuck is going on?" Demanded Mystic. "Well I realized that the only way to defeat you was to trap you inside of your own final attack", replied Ballistic. "You fucking baka, there is no way out of the Dead Zone once it is opened and closed. You cannot open it from the inside and I must return to see Tina one last time at least and to tell her I love her."  
  
  
  
Suddenly Ballistic realized everything. "Wait so you mean that in the process of wanting revenge on Tina's father for attempting to kill you and in turn creating me I have actually destroyed both of our futures?" "Yes that is true." "But I just wanted revenge for the misdeed that was done unto us." "Does not matter, now we are both trapped in here forever." "Maybe not." "What do you mean?" Asked Mystic. "Well if we both went out maxes in Super Sayjin Six form we may be able to cause a rip in space and time, allowing us to escape", replied Ballistic. Mystic was silent for a second then started powering up, "Let's do this and end this chapter once and for all." Ballistic smiled, nodded and powered up as well. To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Through an unlikely union of powers Ballistic and Mystic decide to escape the Dead Zone but as a last minute defense the Dead Zone creates a warrior that will test both Mystic and Ballistic's limits, next time on Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Warrior Tina? 


	22. Ultimate Warrior Tina

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno was taking a beating from Kamaitachi until mysteriously a Sensu Bean appeared out of nowhere, gratefully accepted the Sensu Bean and got ready to defeat Kamaitachi once and for all but Kamaitachi got his claws onto a pair of dragonballs that rolled out of his pack and is now stronger then ever. Because of some tricky tactics Ballistic was able to trap Mystic inside the Dead Zone along with himself. The unlikely duo decides to team up to escape but what defenses does the Dead Zone have? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Ultimate Warrior Tina  
  
Ballistic powered up until he could not power up any more. He stood there in Super Sayjin Six waiting for Mystic to achieve the same power level so they could attempt to escape the Dead Zone. Mystic stood there with his eyes closed thinking about everything he had worked so hard to accomplish. He first thought of Tina, his beautiful wife, he remembers the day he arrived on the Planet Earth and first saw her beauty. He remembered fighting in the Mystic Games for her, in hopes that she would accept his proposal. He remembered how he saved Trunks' life that final day. There he had also opened the Dead Zone and was about to cast Trunks into it forever but he finally overcame his powers and had shown Trunks mercy. Now here he was, trapped inside the same place that Trunks was almost cast into. Ballistic sat down and watched this happening. "How can he always be thinking about Tina?" he asked himself, "Sure she is beautiful but there is more to life then Tina, why won't he see that?" Suddenly Ballistic flew forward and crashed at the fully charged up Mystic. "What the hell?" questioned Mystic as another blast shot over and hit him, knocking him backwards, tripping over the fallen Ballistic.  
  
He landed with a crash and hit his head back against the ground. They were on top what seemed to be the biggest piece of ground in the entire area, which was only limited to how far they could see. "What the fuck?" thought Mystic, "That was a strong attack, so strong that it knocked both me and Ballistic down. Also the fact that it caught us off guard helped as well, it was a strong attack but not strong enough to take out two Super Sayjins especially at levels Super Sayjin Six. Suddenly another blast split through the clouds at the two warriors. Ballistic rolled to the side and flipped upwards, catching himself on his feet and stumbling to the side. Mystic reached up and planted his hands to the sides of his head. He then pushed up and did a springing back flip into the standing position as he stepped to the side allowing the blast to pass by. "Who else is here?" shouted Ballistic angrily as another blast cut through the darkness again. He jumped up into the air as the blast hit and broke apart the ground he was currently on. Since Mystic was on that island as well, he had to jump back to a new, smaller one. As Ballistic was in the air he looked down at his destroyed island, but was suddenly smashed in his face by some unseen force. He flew back fast and slammed into a pile of large rocks that collapsed around him. "Who did that? Come out and face me like a man", shouted Mystic. The warrior appeared before him and he gasped.  
  
  
  
The warrior was wearing traditional Sayjin armor, with black armor and a white jump suit underneath. She stood there with arms crossed and a smirk across her face. Her long black hair was tied back tightly as she started laughing. "Surprised to see me honey?" asked Tina. Mystic was quite shocked. "Tina how did you get here? What happened?" "Well sweetie, the thing is that my father did this to me. After further research he realized what the Dead Zone was and how much money he could make if he could harness the power of it. Anyways he stole the dragonballs and killed Uno then wished me into the Dead Zone to find you and return with you", explained Tina. Suddenly a blast shot out of the pile of rocks and Tina jumped back to dodge it when Ballistic appeared and kicked her in the back sending her crashing into the energy beam, which shot her to the side.   
  
As it blew up Mystic growled at Ballistic. "I thought we had a truce, you and I?" he said to Ballistic. "Look Mystic, that is not Tina. I know you want to believe in your heart that it is because you love her and you miss her but think about it she is flying and attacking like a pro. And there is no way her father could have known that you were in the Dead Zone at all", said Ballistic trying to explain as Tina raced back over and punched him in his face causing him to lose balance and fall off the little island that he was on. Mystic jumped to a different one watching Tina. "Come on baby you know that I would never hurt you, nor would I lead you astray", said Tina seductively. Mystic did not know what to say when suddenly Tina fell back as a blast shot up from under her. Ballistic flew up but was kicked back by Tina. Mystic growled. "You are not Tina, not my Tina at least. Tina knows the value of life and would not just try to kill someone, no matter who the person is", declared Mystic as he powered up.  
  
"Finally", thought Ballistic as he flew over to a new island and watched as Mystic reached his limited of Super Sayjin Six. His eyes were golden and he roared and he exploded forward and slammed his fist into Tina's face. Tina flew back a bit but caught herself. Anger flowed in Mystic's body as the Dead Zone decided to take out him by using his thoughts and emotions against him. He once again burst forward and upper cutted Tina in her stomach causing her to gasp and spit out blood and saliva. He then grabbed her long black hair and threw her hard into some rocks. Doing so caused her hair to rip out. She slid a few feet, causing her chest to rip open, underneath was black fur, she roared and ripped off her skin revealing her demonic cat warrior body. She roared and attack but Mystic was ready and he fired his Giga Bang Attack at her. The blast hit her and carried her into the distance. Mystic roared in pain as the blast-exploded killing the demonic warrior.   
  
Ballistic flew over to Mystic and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Man it will be ok, just remember that when you get wished back then you will truly be with her, forever", said Ballistic reassuring. "That is right, I will get wished back, but what about you?" inquired Mystic. "Do not worry about me, I will live my life right here in the Other World, exploring other worlds and other stuff." Mystic nodded and they shook hands. Then their faces got more serious as they turned and faced the darkness. They powered up to their maxes and took aim. They decided to honor their friends on earth and perform the Kamehamaha wave attack. "KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEHHAAAA", they shouted as they powered up the attack, "MMMMMAAAAAAMMMMMMHAAAA!" With that they both fired blast into the darkness at the same time. The attack was so strong that it tore a hole in time and space. They stopped firing and looked at it in amazement. Then they quickly escaped the Dead Zone. They landed on a grassy hill in Hell For Infinite Losers, looked around and laughed. Then they lay back with arms crossed behind their heads, looking up at the clouds in the sky and the hole where part of Snake Way once was. They both started laughing, they had gone through a lot together and even though they started off hating each other they ended up friends. It was almost as if Mystic found himself and approved of it. Now all that was left to do would be to wait till Mystic got wished back to life…. To Be Continued  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno continues his battle against Kamaitachi but when a new assassin appears and sets the offering for the final goddess, can Uno win or will he die? And who is the mysterious warrior that helps him out, find out next time on Dragonball Z: Mysterious Youth 


	23. Mysterious Youth

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: After overcoming all odds and defeating a warrior disguised as Tina Mystic and Ballistic leaned to trust each other and escaped the Dead Zone. They were home free now all they had to do was wait for Uno. Uno's quest is coming to an end soon as the final four battles begin today on Dragon Ball Z:   
  
Mysterious Youth  
  
Uno powered up to Super Sayjin Three and stood ready for anything Kamaitachi had to throw at him. Kamaitachi grinned and powered up a Kamehamaha Wave attack. Uno was taken back. "How could he possibly know the Kamehamaha Wave attack?" He thought as Kamaitachi growled. "KAAMEEHAAAMEEEEHAAAMEEHA!" Roared Kamaitachi as he fired the attack at Uno. Uno was about to disappear, reappear and attack when Kamaitachi appeared behind him and kicked Uno in his back sending him right into the blast. The explosion occurred, blowing up around Uno. Kamaitachi roared and lowered his head. He then charged into his own blast that had yet to disappear. Then he slammed his head into Uno, sending him crashing into a wall.  
  
"Fucking damnit", cursed Uno, "This guy can defeat a Super Sayjin Three easily." Suddenly Kamaitachi rose up again and came rushing towards Uno. Uno leapt into the air, placing his hand on Kamaitachi's neck and using that to push himself up into the air. He was spinning when he touched the roof of the chambers then pushed himself back down at Kamaitachi who disappeared and reappeared right above Uno. He reached up and grabbed Uno's waist. He landed and slid and few feet holding Uno up, upside-down. He then roared and pile-drove Uno into the ground. "Kamaitachi thinks that you are not much of a challenge for Kamaitachi. Kamaitachi thinks that Kamaitachi will have to kill you now so that you will not embarrass yourself anymore." Said Kamaitachi as he backed up and then rushed towards Uno who was halfway under the hard ground. Kamaitachi leapt into the air and was about to crush Uno's legs when suddenly there was a whoosh sound.   
  
Kamaitachi crashed and rolled across the ground, just missing Uno. Uno quickly pulled himself out of the ground and looked around at what had just happened. Kamaitachi lay on the ground bleeding out of a stub where his right arm should have been. Instead his right arm fell crashing into the wall causing the wall to crash over it. A young warrior of about eighteen stood nearby with a sword drawn. The warrior was dressed in white loose pants and a red, blue cloak with strange symbols on it. The warrior also had a loose mask covering their face, making it impossible to tell the gender of it. What freaked Uno out the most was not the warrior's great ability but the tail that was wrapped around their waist. Whoever the warrior was it was a Sayjin.  
  
Kamaitachi groaned and picked himself up. "Who dare attack Kamaitachi? Who dare to wound Kamaitachi?!" demanded Kamaitachi angrily. The youth remained silent but stepped forward. "This mere child managed to hurt Kamaitachi? What a joke. Kamaitachi thinks you are trying to fool Kamaitachi". "No Kamaitachi I do not have to do anything to make you look like a fool for you make yourself look like one by talking in first person all the time", said the mysterious youth calmly. Uno could tell by the voice that it was a female. "Kamaitachi wants to know the name of the foolish child that dares to cross Kamaitachi". The female Sayjin removed her mask and threw it to the ground. "My name is Emily, but that should be of no concern to you Kamaitachi", said Emily.   
  
Uno was shocked at the girl's appearance she looked strangely familiar. Her hair was short and dark and her eyes were brown, showing power and strength. She was thin but muscular, from training no doubt. "I have come to assist Uno in his quest to find the dragonballs for you see I am not from this time period and it is in my best interest if Mystic gets wished back or not, he is needed in the future", explained Emily. Uno was taken back. "The future?" he thought, "That must mean she is from the future, so she must be the child of a Sayjin". He fell back onto his ass in pure shock. "That must mean she is Mystic and Tina's daughter! Yes I see it now; she has the beauty of her mother and a personality like her father. This is amazing, there is no way I can lose now, I can see Mystic again soon!" Thought Uno to himself. He stood up and walked over to Emily. "Come on then, let us destroy this beast and find the remaining dragonballs", he said firmly. Emily nodded and exploded with power to Super Sayjin Three, Uno did the same thing.   
  
Emily attacked first with her blade, she sliced across Kamaitachi's stomach, wounding him then she spun and slashed his left arm off. It fell to the ground with a crash, but Kamaitachi swung his head and fired a blast at Emily, knocking the sword away from her and into the wall it stuck. Uno blasted off and started punching Kamaitachi in his exposed stomach. Kamaitachi could do nothing but back up and roar in pain. Uno grinned as Emily ran to get her sword but before she could it disappeared. She stopped and slowly turned around. Uno also stopped as he heard the whooshing sound of Emily's blade cut threw the air. Kamaitachi stopped moving and a gurgling sound came from his throat as he slid apart and crashed on the ground, cut in two. Emily ran over to Uno. "What happened?" "I don't know". Suddenly Emily's sword landed in the ground and another warrior appeared holding onto the wall holding the two dragonballs from inside Kamaitachi. He then placed them inside of Uno's stolen pack. "I now have all seven dragonballs", he said, "Now I can summon the final goddess". He said as he disappeared. "This way", shouted Emily as she grabbed Uno's hand pulling him along. She slashed at a wall causing it to break apart and show a tunnel leading to a gigantic room.   
  
"Who are you?" shouted Uno into the room. "My name is Aomizuchi. Uno you may know me better as Burto". "Burto? But how come you said your name is Aomizuchi?" "Tina's stupid father drugged me and I became Aomizuchi but unlike Mystic Burto did not survive it. I will have my revenge by summoning the final goddess Kurakudo and killing you all. Not only will Kurakudo kill you all but she can destroy existence itself and I do not care if I die as well, as long as you all go with me!" With that Aomizuchi placed the dragonballs together and started the ritual…. To Be Continued  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno and Emily must try to stop Aomizuchi from summoning the final goddess otherwise they must face Kurakudo herself and try to prevent existence from being erased, next time on Dragon Ball Z: The End of Everything? 


	24. The End of Everything

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: With the help of Mystic and Tina's future daughter Uno is able to beat Kamaitachi, but when the final assassin Aomizuchi appears and takes the dragonballs it seems like all hope is lost when he reveals his plans to get revenge by summoning Kurakudo, the final goddess that is capable of destroying existence itself. Will Uno and Emily be able to stop him or will existence be destroyed, find out today on Dragon Ball Z:  
  
The End of Everything?  
  
"We have to stop him before Kurakudo is summoned otherwise everything we have been fighting for will be for nothing!" Shouted Emily. "What do you mean when you say everything we have been fighting for? You just got here", said Uno. "We do not have time for this, I will explain it later, if there is a later", said Emily as she raced off towards Aomizuchi who is kneeling before a massive shrine. Uno powered up and walked after her, seeing no hurry. Aomizuchi was wearing all black with a black dragon symbol on his back. "The symbol on your back", said Emily who was standing behind him, "Is that what Kurakudo looks like?" "No. Kurakudo has no form but she will create one after I summon her right now!" Yelled Aomizuchi as he chanted the same line over and over again. Suddenly the dragonballs started flashing, instead of the eternal dragon appearing, a dark mist comes from within them. The mist grows bigger and bigger till finally it takes shape. "Oh Kurakudo", says Aomizuchi bowing.  
  
Kurakudo stood there tall; she was a nine-tailed fox with the lower body of a giant snake. The snakehead hissed as the fox's eyes opened and she spoke into their thoughts. "Why do you summon me, you puny mortals?" she asked. Aomizuchi spoke first, "I have asked you aid me in my quest oh great Kurakudo. My quest to wipe out existence", said Aomizuchi. "Why do you wish such a great disaster upon existence?" Asked Kurakudo. "Revenge." "Wait Kurakudo." Shouted Uno, "I wish to challenge you for I have already killed the first two gods and I believe it is your turn. If you can in fact defeat me then I will let you erase existence". "You cannot stop me either way", hissed Kurakudo. "But I can", said Uno calmly. "What?" said Kurakudo, Emily and Aomizuchi all together. "Yes, for I have learned the secret that Mystic told me a long time ago. I have to remember all those that I have lost, and I will defeat all of you for the lose I have suffered. Not only losing my best friend Mystic but my newest friend Ka'en and I have learned what to do with my displaced anger", said Uno as he looked up with fire in his eyes, "I have to release it!"  
  
Uno's body exploded with power as he forced himself to go pass Super Sayjin Three. His entire body seemed to bulge out as his body was covered by a red fur that even covered his newly made tail. He bent his head and looked at Kurakudo. "I am now a Super Sayjin Four and I will defeat you Kurakudo and you too Aomizuchi". With that he attacked. "I will protect you goddess", exclaimed Aomizuchi as he powered up and attacked Uno. Uno growled at Aomizuchi's futile attempts. "You are no longer a challenge for me Aomizuchi", he said as he disappeared and reappeared behind him still racing towards Kurakudo. Kurakudo opened her closed eyes and spread out her nine tails. Suddenly the tips of all seven tails started glowing. Areas of space and time started exploding around Uno. He stopped as he saw time slow down around him and flew up as it exploded leaving a hole in time and space. He flew towards Kurakudo again, powered up and ready to strike.   
  
Aomizuchi withdrew his own sword and rushed after Uno. He was suddenly stopped as he heard his sword hit another. "I cannot let you interfere with this", said Emily as she pushed Aomizuchi back and swung the sword over her head. Aomizuchi held his sword up and blocked it. They continued attacking each other, sparks flying off their swords as they collided against each other. Aomizuchi lunged forward but Emily rolled off him and stuck him in his left shoulder blade from behind. He stumbled forward then jumped back as the area where he was standing exploded and disappeared. He held onto his shoulder then swung and pinned Emily's sword against his own. They both grit their teeth but Emily put her foot against Aomizuchi's stomach and pushed back as the place where they both once were exploded as well. Aomizuchi laughed, "Is this not amazing, existence as we know it is breaking away at the seams". Suddenly Emily jumped over the hole with her sword in the air. "Die Aomizuchi!" She shouted but she caught herself in the air and looked down at him. She raced away into the air as Aomizuchi laughed. "I am the greatest!" He shouted while laughing but he looked over at Kurakudo and dropped his mouth open. "Oh shit". Aomizuchi exploded into nothingness and simply stopped existing.  
  
Uno was about to slam his fist into Kurakudo but slammed into an invisible wall instead. "What the fuck?" he asked as he slammed his fist into the wall. He quickly dove to the side as another hole in space and time exploded where he once was. "She is actually doing this. Kurakudo is actually destroying time and space she is destroying existence. I have to stop her and fast", thought Uno. He powered up and started pounding his fists into the wall protecting Kurakudo. "You foolish mortal you cannot defeat me", screeched Kurakudo. "That is right, me as a mortal cannot kill you! Emily, grab the dragonballs and prepare to wish your father back", shouted Uno who kicked the wall then dodged the next eraser blast. He then grabbed onto the wall and used a kamikaze attack, destroying himself and the wall. Emily was shocked and even started to cry but she had to do what was told. She flew over and gathered up the dragonballs. "Those mean nothing to me now that I am summoned", said Kurakudo with a laugh, "And now poor Emily, you will face my ultimate Eraser attack". The tails folded around Kurakudo's fox head and all the tips started glowing at once as they fired a blast at Emily.  
  
She closed her eyes and prayed to anything. She felt herself fall to the floor with a crash. When she opened her eyes she saw the blast create a huge hole in existence. The tails unwrapped and Kurakudo looked over at what happened, there was Uno in Super Sayjin Four form but something was different. Uno had a halo over his head he was dead. "Kurakudo you were right when you said a puny mortal could not kill you, well guess what. I am no longer a mortal, in fact I am already dead but you can see that I can pack a powerful punch along with my friends", said Uno as Mystic, Ballistic and Ka'en appeared, all with halos over their heads. "By myself I could not defeat you Kurakudo but now that all my friends are here and with me I know that you will die. Kurakudo this is the end of you and all of your evil!" shouted Uno as he went Super Sayjin Four. Ballistic and Mystic went Super Sayjin Six and Ka'en powered up to the equivalence of Super Sayjin Three…. To Be Continued.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Uno, Mystic, Ballistic and Ka'en join forces to destroy the ultimate evil, now that Emily has all seven dragonballs she must decide who she wishes back first, her father or Uno. Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball Z: The End of The End 


	25. The End of the End

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Kurakudo attacks Uno and Emily with her Eraser attack and using a suicidal attack Uno destroys the wall protecting Kurakudo and the dragonballs giving Emily the time she needs to gather the dragonballs. Through the divine interference of King Yemma Uno, Mystic, Ballistic and Ka'en all return to battle Kurakudo and try to save the world, one last time. Dragon Ball Z:  
  
The End of The End  
  
Holes in time and space, the erasing of existence itself scattered across the battle torn chambers. Four of the Earth's mightiest warriors stood before the almighty Kurakudo. Kurakudo roared and powered up her ultimate attack. "Giga Eraser!", she roared as her tails came together again. Mystic and Ballistic held their hands up, Mystic's hands were horizontal and Ballistic's hands were vertical as they powered up their ultimate attack. Uno held his hands above his head creating the Ultimate Spirit Bomb, while Ka'en held out his sword, gaining the powers of the eternal dragon. Kurakudo opened her eyes and fired the blast at the warriors. Mystic and Ballistic roared as they fired their blast at Kurakudo's blast creating a pushing war of the two awesome powers. Ballistic and Mystic roared as they pushed their all into the blast.  
  
Ka'en opened his eyes. "Are you ready Uno? This is it", said Ka'en. Uno nodded. "Let us do this and end this battle once and for all. Ballistic, Mystic, break away!" shouted Uno. Ballistic and Mystic nodded, pushed out one more blast then jumped to the sides. Ka'en then swung his mighty sword down and sliced threw all three attacks. Uno then threw his Spirit Bomb right through the opening. It soared with deadly accuracy and hit Kurakudo. Kurakudo screamed.  
  
When the blast was clear Kurakudo was no more, and the rips in existence started to close. Everyone cheered. Suddenly a door slid open and someone came rushing out. "Mystic!" shouted Tina as she glomped him. They embraced and kissed each other. Emily stood there with the dragonballs in her hands crying. Uno walked over to her. "Emily it is time for you to make your wish", said Uno. Emily nodded as she ran outside with the dragonballs, Uno followed. Outside Emily set down the dragonballs. "Rise eternal dragon!" she shouted. The dragonballs started glowing as a light shot out of them and into the sky. "What is it that you want from me?" asked the Eternal Dragon after he was created. Emily closed her eyes then spoke, "I wish that the four warriors that saved existence from the demon goddess Kurakudo be brought back to life". The Eternal Dragon was silent then nodded. "So be it, what is your second wish?" Inside Ballistic was surprised to see his halo disappear, as was Ka'en and Mystic. "We are all back", said Ballistic.  
  
Outside Uno's halo also disappeared. "I wish to go home, to my own time period", said Emily. "But Emily you promised that you would tell me why you came back", said Uno. "Your wish has been granted", bellowed the Eternal Dragon as Emily waved goodbye and disappeared. Uno walked inside and was greeted by a hug from Mystic. "You did it Uno, you saved us all and you learned how to go Super Sayjin Four. Also you realized, with someone's help, that you are a real Sayjin", said Mystic as he hugged Tina. Uno sighed, "Mystic I want to find the dragonballs again and become an android again". "What, why?" asked Mystic. "I have fallen in love with a girl but she is from the future and I do not want to be an old man when I see her again", explained Uno. Mystic smiled and nodded. "This time it won't be hard because we will all help you find the dragonballs".  
  
So it came to past that Uno, Tina, Mystic, Ballistic and Ka'en searched for and found all the dragonballs. They wished Uno to be an android again to preserve himself for the girl he fell in love with, Tina and Mystic's daughter, Emily. Ten years later Tina became pregnant with a beautiful baby girl, Uno would wait until she was old enough then wish to become Sayjin again. Meanwhile Ballistic lived his life training and he met his perfect match, a young woman named Krystal, they were married and had a son named Vegetto, after Vegeta's and Goku's fused form. Ka'en grew old and died without marrying but he wanted that. Over his time on Earth he learned to control the element fire to the master level.   
  
By the time Uno was Sayjin again and he married Emily, Mystic and Tina had a son named Psymon. Psymon was the first Sayjin to break into Super Sayjin Seven and lives with his father's legend behind him. Psymon ended up going back to the Planet Mystic to rule there. Mystic and Tina lived long happy lives with each other till they were 90 in earth years. Tina died from old age leaving Mystic behind but he too died soon after. There were millions of people there for the funeral but they knew that once they died they would see Mystic and Tina once again in the other world where they will remain with each other forever.  
  
When Psymon was thirty he returned to Earth and started training Uno and Emily's son, Akano. Despite unconventional methods Akano would much rather use guns and energy blasts instead of physical and energy attacks. "Uncle Psymon I am sorry but I do not see the reason for me to learn any of these if it will never aid me in the future. I hate to say it but the time of you and your father are gone. No one remembers you or Mystic", said Akano as he aimed his gun into the air. "That may be so but that is the price you pay for being a hero", replied Psymon as a starship landed and Psymon's wife, Rem, stepped out. "Come along Akano, it is time to go", called Rem. Akano nodded and said goodbye to Psymon. With that they left.  
  
The End 


	26. Emilys Past

Emily's Past  
  
Emily stood on the peak of what was left of Kami's lookout of many hundred years ago. She sighed and jumped down digging through the rubble. She was searching for the final dragonball so she could wish herself to the past so that she could fix the mistakes that occurred. Years ago her father lived with her mother and an evil named Ballistic was created by the only one she could confide in, her grandfather. He was ashamed of what he unleashed upon the world and asked his grand daughter to gather the dragonballs for him.   
  
All of this happened when a warrior named Uno was killed by the beast named Kamaitachi. With Kamaitachi's help the final assassin that grandfather hired to kill Uno was able to take over grandfather's company. They then took over the world by spreading the drugs across the world. The drugs created creatures known as hell spawn, which killed countless amounts of people. Of the warriors of the past none of them could defeat Kamaitachi and Aomizuchi especially when they found a satanic priest named Raijin who summoned the three evil goddesses. With one god for each person, destroying the world was a piece of cake until the day that they met up with Mystic's daughter.  
  
Kamaitachi was the first person that Emily met. He was in a large city destroying many buildings while the god named Shirakumo was turning the people of that city that did not escape underground into stone statues. Emily stood on one of the buildings and rode it down as it collapsed. She then jumped onto Shirakumo's back and started firing down into it. Due to her power level and the vulnerable state Shirakumo was in, Emily was easily able to kill him. She then turned to face Kamaitachi who turned into a giant dragon. She screamed and jumped onto Kamaitachi's back as he dove to attack her. Running across his back, Emily slammed the blade of her sword into his back and slid all the way down, slicing Kamaitachi in two halves killing him.  
  
Next up was Raijin and the goddess of dreams Benisuaume. Emily learned about Benisuaume's secret ability before she encountered the mighty goddess. She cleared her mind and went into battle thinking about Benisuaume only, since Benisuaume's only defense was casting the enemy into a world of dreams she was completely unarmed and easy to kill. Raijin was a different story. "So you defeated the might goddess of dreams, Benisuaume?" Said Raijin mockingly. "Well then you should be able to defeat me easily right?" With that he created a sword out of lightning and attacked. Emily drew her sword and fought Raijin. Their swords clashed and thunder could be heard. Raijin was almost of god status with his knowledge of electricity and control of it. He raised one hand in the air and lightning struck the ground around them. Emily could not let that distract her as she pushed forward with all her might. This was when she realized she could go Super Sayjin.  
  
Emily was pushing with all her strength when an image popped into her head. When she was only twelve years old she watched as her father was killed. The finally goddess' ultimate attack had destroyed her father, the greatest warrior ever and created the only place in the universe that was ripped open, where existence was gone. She remembered the look in her father's eyes as the blast hit him and as he disappeared forever. You cannot wish back someone who no loner exists anywhere. Then she remembered when her mother was killed with her unborn brother. Mystic did not know she was pregnant until she was gone. All those emotions triggered something in Emily's heart and she exploded with power. Her short hair was up and golden, her brown eyes were blue and Raijin was knocked out from the blast of powerful energy. With anger in her eyes and the past of thousands of Sayjin warriors in her heart Emily flew off towards Kurakudo's tower to face the final enemies.   
  
She fought Aomizuchi first who was stronger then he looked. Through the course of their battle, Aomizuchi had used many energy blasts, some that Emily could not dodge. She lay on the ground hurting badly as Aomizuchi walked over to her withdrawing his sword and placing it under her chin. "My, my I remember who you are. You are the granddaughter of the man that created me using his drugs. You are the daughter of the Sayjin warrior Mystic and Tina. What is your name again? Oh yeah, Emily. Such a pretty name, too bad that you have to die now." Said Aomizuchi as he raised the blade. Suddenly Emily rolled over and caught the blade in her hands. There was this burning passion in her eyes as she slowly stood up, still holding the blade in her hands. With a quick twist of her arms the blade of Aomizuchi's sword broke apart. He stood there in scared silence. Emily's hair started growing longer and her eyes turned pure gold. She had gone Super Sayjin Three.   
  
With a swift kick in the stomach Emily brought Aomizuchi to his knees. "Unlike my father I show no mercy when I am pushed to my limits." Said Emily with a sneer as she fired a blast that broke right through Aomizuchi's back, killing him. She then raced towards Kurakudo who sat in the main room on a throne. "I see that you have defeated the others including Aomizuchi, I am impressed but sadly your journey ends here", said Kurakudo who fired a blast from her mouth. When Emily awoke she had somehow gotten to her grandfather's lab. "Emily", he grandfather said nudging her awake, "It is time for you to go, the dragon is summoned and waiting". "Grandfather what happened?" Asked Emily. "Kurakudo has already destroyed half the planet and the attack is spreading fast, soon the planet earth will no longer exist so you must hurry", replied her grandfather as she wrapped a cloth around her head to cover her face. "Eternal Dragon I wish to send Emily back in time to save our future", begged Emily's grandfather. The eternal dragon granted his wish and Emily arrived just in time to save Uno from dying.  
  
Uno awoke in a cold sweat. He heard a voice in his thoughts. "A promise is a promise and this is why I came to help you Uno", said Emily. Uno nodded and knew that one day he would be with her again. He sighed and closed his eyes again. "Now how will I tell Mystic that I am in love with his unborn daughter", said Uno to himself. "That is just sick", said Ka'en with a laugh. "You heard that?" Asked Uno scared. Ka'en nodded laughing. "You better not tell Mystic", warned Uno "Tell me what?" "Oh shit..." The End... 


End file.
